Hellfire
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: (season one) A villain calling himself 'The Judge' has appeared in Gotham, determined to clense the city. He kills those he deems impure, vulgar, and sinful...and has developed an obsession with Robin...Will the team and Batman be able to help their little bird as The Judge works to try and kill him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer" I don't own Young Justice, and I don't own 'Hellfire', that awesome villain song belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: I was bored...and I was watching the Hunchback of Notre Dame when A thought struck me...Robin is Romani, what if there were a frollo-esque badguy after our little bird? how far would the team and Batman go to protect Robin? ****I hope I made him as Frollo-like as possible...all though I did add in some "Teen Titans Slade" and Amon from 'Legend of Korra' tell me what you think :D**

* * *

Dick gasped as he woke up, beads of sweat trailed down his face as the boy wonder looked around his room. He let out a small breath of relief...he was safe...he was in the mansion, in his own room, in his bed.

He sighed and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead, his damp, dark hair clung to his damp skin. Lately he'd been having nightmares...because of him.

The Judge...Gotham's latest vigilante who believed he was doing what was best...who killed people he considered sinful, evil, disgusting.

He remembered when he'd first met up with him. He and Bruce were trying to find out who 'The Judge' was when one day on patrol...he'd actually come face to face with 'The Judge.'

_Robin's eyes widened as the black clad man slit the throat of the barely dressed woman. 'What did she do?' he thought, did she steal something? or was she simply at the wrong place at the wrong time?_

_The man turned to face him, he wore a suit of black armor, his dark cape flowing behind him, his face hidden beneath a black hood and mask._

_Robin took a few steps back...so this was The Judge...the man who killed criminals, prostitutes, and other petty criminals. The boy wonder had seen many things in his life...he'd faced up against Joker, Two-face, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow...but he'd never been up against someone as frightning as this._

_The Judge killed people, and the note he sent suggested it was because he believed he was doing the right thing...he didn't think he would look so...menacing._

_"Well, if it isn't Robin the boy wonder...no one said anything about you being a gypsy." said The Judge in a deep baritone voice, Robin's eyes went wide...how did?_

_"How did I know? simple, you have such strong features." said the man placing a hand on Robin's cheek, Robin immediately froze in place. He felt a cold chill run down his spine, he felt so...so numb...so frightened, like he was eight years old again. Still he was Robin the Boy Wonder wasn't he? He pulled away from the man's grasp and jumped up to kick him down. _

_When The Judge grabbed him and pinned him against the wall by his wrist._

_"Clever gypsy boy, you're not like the others, all they did was scream and run away...but you have fighting sprirt..." said the Judge, he leaned in and whispered into Robin's ear._

_"I'll save you for last, gypsy...When I've cleaned up every last inch of filth from this city, when I set this city free of the scourge that walks among them. I will return for you... I will watch as you burn...and I shall send you into the fiery pits of Hell, where you will rot." Robin's eyes widened in fear...he struggled to break free of the man's grip when Batman leaped in and punched him away._

_Robin sat on the ground gasping for breath as the two men fought...it felt like snakes were circling around him..._

_'Why couldn't I fight him? I've been through worse...I've been kidnapped, beaten and faced worse...why couldn't I do it this time?' He wondered as his eyes began to burn._

_"Robin?" came Bruce's calm voice._

_"Where is he?" asked Robin, almost as if he were a child._

_"Gone, but...we'll find him." said Batman placing a hand on Robin's shoulder, he'd never seen his young ward so shaken up. Robin immediately wrapped his arms around Bruce tightly and cried._

Since then he'd been having nightmares about The Judge... he should've been able to stop him though...he shouldn't have run scared like a little kid. No matter how many times Bruce rationalized it...no matter how many times Alfred told him it was normal.

He shouldn't have been afraid...

He laid back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling...unable to go to sleep.

* * *

The lone figure sat in his leather chair amidst the darkness. He looked out the window of his office, the city of Gotham was lit up like a christmas tree, the beautiful city lights hiding its cruel, dark, and sinister underbelly. He took a tiny sip of his wine, savoring its bitter taste.

Gotham was a city filled with the most disgusting excuses for humanity society had to offer. He was purer than this common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd.

He was the only good in this city, with a commisioner who relied on a man in tights to do all of the crime fighting. It was up to someone...cap to wipe out the disgusting filth that roamed this city...someone like him.

And so far, he was doing a fine job of cleaning up this city, He took a deep breath and sighed...remembering the sight of the heathen's blood as it touched the ground...the look of pure fear as the creature pleaded for mercy. Hah, mercy, did he show mercy to others when he murdered them? No, so why should Judge to so?

Yes, Judge he called himself, because he was the only one worthy to judge them...the only one good, virtuous and pure enough to rid Gotham of them. The Batman didn't approve of his methods though...and why should he? The man was a demon.

He wore the mask of the Devil with that dark cape and horns atop his head...supposedly he fought for justice...hmph.

If he truly did fight for Justice, then why were people like the Joker around? Why did people still Rape and murder? why did he allow them to live instead of allowing them their just rewards...then again...he allied himself with a gypsy vermin.

Yes...he could tell that the boy was a gypsy...his hair was as black as the devil's heart, and his laugh like an imp's, not to mention the other features he possessed, that were so much like the other theiving, conniving gypsies in the world.

And yet...whenever he was near...whenever he saw Robin...his heart started beating faster...and...he wanted the boy.

No...it was a sinful, Robin was mearly a child...but...the boy was a gypsy, meaning he must've cast a spell on him. His eyes widened as the realization dawned on him...yes that was why the Batman didn't kill the scum, why he felt this way towards Robin...the boy had placed them under his spell.

And it was his job to rid evil like that Gypsy sorcerer from this world...and yet he wanted Robin...he wanted to feel the boy's hair...to taste that exotic gypsy skin.

'Protect me Maria, don't let this...this demon cast his spell, don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone' he prayed, as he narrrowed his eyes. crushing the wine glass in his hand. He was so focused on the window however, he didn't even care that the wine was dripping down his hand.

He wanted the Gypsy boy to burn in the flames of Hell...and yet he wanted Robin to be his and his alone...he closed his eyes and took a deep sigh, clutching his arm rest tightly, as visions of the Boy wonder danced in his mind. Very well then...he'd give Robin a choice, him or his pyre, Robin would be his or the gypsy boy would burn...

* * *

**So...what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Young Justice,**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews ,faves, and follows, they mean so much :D, keep 'em comin please.**

**Also, remember how I said I drew influences for the Judges character from outside sources? If you guess the main ones I used in this chapter...I'll grant you a prize. :D**

* * *

The sun was slowly rising over the city, its rays of light beaming through the grey clouds. Dick pulled on his civilian clothes, before walking out of his room. It was 6:30 in the morning, and Alfred was driving Bruce to work, Bruce usually went to work earlier on the weekends, in order to be back earlier. He sighed and went to the kitchen to get himself some breakfeast, normally he wouldn't be up this early on a Saturday morning. However because sleep wasn't an option thanks to his nightmares, he might as well get a head start on the day...even if he didn't have much of an appetite either.

He went to the kitchen and ate the meal Alfred had left for him, today was Saturday, he wondered what the team was planning today. He was greatful he hadn't told anyone what the Judge had told him. He could only imagine the fuss the others and Bruce would make.

Bruce and Alfred knew he was afraid, thanks to his nightmares and the fact he'd been so shaken up by his encounter. He didn't like it when they fussed over him...he was fine...he didn't need anyone taking care of him just because he was younger and had no powers...he'd been facing up against villains since he was nine...

'None like him.' he thought as he went to the living room and sat down to watch t.v.

His Blue eyes widened when he saw The Judge on the screen sitting in a black room, facing the screen.

"Good Morning everyone, this is a televised broadcast from my base of operations. I'll return you all to your regularly scheduled broadcast in a moment. but for now, I'd like to have a few words with all of you...particularly with Robin the Boy Wonder." said The Judge in his cold calculating voice. Immediately Dick's cellphone rang, he awnsered it and heard Wally's voice ask.

"Dude, whats going on?" in concern.

"You're watching it?" asked Dick his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Its on all the channels, now who is this guy?" asked Wally, he knew that there was a new villain in Gotham city, but what was he doing on air? And more importantly, what did he want with Robin.

"It appears you sinful heathens still aren't getting the hint, still I find more and more muggings, kidnappings, robberies, murders, and worst of all rapes taking place. Not just in Gotham, but everywhere all across this country...so I vow that once I am done with Gotham, I will spread my power over every inch of this country, until you heathens are out of the way. And that doesn't just go for the villains either, you "heros" are just as much accomplises in these crimes. You fight for justice, but instead of killing these sociopaths, you indulge them.

You send them to prison, where they can easily escape, and the cycle repeats instead of doing your duty and killing them...so I'll take the burden from your shoulders...I shall liberate this country...this world of the sinful...and then, I shall deal with you heros...unless you join me in my crusade."

"What!? Does he seriously think The League is going to join him? this sicko needs a reality check and badly." said Wally, but Dick wasn't listening...he was concentrating on the man on the screen.

" Join me Justice League, help me create a world where no one will live in fear, where people can walk the streets at night without worry...a world, without the sinful wastes of space that parade the dark corners of the globe...Join me and together we can be the solution...as for you Robin...I have something special in mind for you." he added before licking his lips, Dick dropped the phone and remained rigidly still.

His hearbeat raced as beads of sweat trailed down his face, imaginary snakes slithered around him and constricted his chest, making his beathing labored.

"You've cast some sort of spell on me gypsy boy, but then again, thats what you gypsies do, you ensare the mind and cloud it with unholy thoughts, you may have used your witchcraft to decieve Batman and the rest of that team of yours...but I know the real truth...you're a demon Robin and it is my duty as the only true justice in this world, to rid it of you...I will find you Robin, and when I do...I will send you back to Hell where you belong..."

Dick collapsed on the couch his eyes burning with tears, why him?

He jumped up as someone rang the doorbell, he sat there on the couch...his eyes were wide with fear...before hearing Wally on the cellphone.

"Dude open up its me!" Dick let out a relieved sigh he got up to awnser the door... it was Wally, but how was he supposed to face his best friend? wouldn't he be mad? after all Dick had kept something away from him, and Wally hated it when people kept things from him.

He opened the door where Wally immediately glomped him tightly as he gasped for breath.

"Dude, I ran here as fast as I could, are you ok? who is this guy? why is he after you? wh-" He stopped when he felt a wet spot on his shirt...Dick...his best friend, was crying...something he'd never done before.

"Its ok bud, I'm here for you and I'm not letting anyone get you, I promise, now explain it to me...what happened."

He shut the door behind himself and followed Dick into the living room, where he sat down next to the boy wonder.

Wally listened as Dick told him everything, from his first encounter with The Judge to the various dead bodies being found in Gotham, to the Judge even sniffing Robin's hair once, the nightmares, and now this...Wally clenched his hands tightly into fists. He wanted to hurt this...this...thing for hurting his best friend.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked looking down at Dick, who looked down at the ground.

"Because...I shouldn't have you guys fighting my battles for me...I've faced the Joker, Wallyand he's probably the most insane villain in the planet. But...I couldn't face him...and I don't know why...Maybe its because I'm too weak but I should've been able to deal with this guy on my own...and if I tell Bats or any of the others...they'll worry and treat me like I'm some kid who-" he was interrupted by Wally placing a hand on his shoulder. His blue eyes looked into Wally's green ones.

"Who needs looking after, I get it dude. But you can't face everything by yourself, being part of a team...being part of a family, means telling us when somethng is bothering you. Especially when that something is a psychotic manic who wants to kill you. You maybe one of the greatest sidekicks ever, but you're still thirteen years old. And trust me, I'm pretty sure if some guy told me he wanted to send me to Hell, and was obsessed with me I'd be afraid too." replied Wally, Dick smiled up at him he was glad he'd told...it was like an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Why do you think he wants to do it though? I didn't do anything to him."

"Unfortunately, there's some sickos on the world, although you should know that by now." said Wally, when Dick'd cellphone rang. Bruce's name on the caller I.d.


	3. Chapter 3

**dISCLAIMER: I don't own YJ**

**AN: Wow you guys are awesome!, You totally earned this chapter with your reviews, Fves, and follows, Keep em coming! XD**

* * *

"Hey Bruce." said Dick sheepshly, unsure of what Bruce's reaction would be...would he be angry? worried?

"Dick, why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked the Dark knight, he sounded very, very angry. Dick winced and looked down at the ground, Bruce was most likely angry because Dick hadn't told him. He sighed and told him everything, just as he'd told Wally.

Bruce sat there and listened as Dick told him, his hands clenched into fists so tightly, his knuckles were white. He had a rule about killing...and in times like this it came in handy. He was going to make the Judge pay for terrorizing his son...and he would have to live with the pain Bruce inflicted on him, because Bruce wouldn't let him die.

"Are you mad Bruce?" came Dick's timid voice, snapping Bruce out of his thoughts. His eyes wide with shock...Dick thought he was angry at him.

"Not at you Dick, you did nothing wrong." said Bruce hoping this would soothe his young ward. He was disappointed that Dick hadn't told him. He knew that Dick was stubborn when it came to other people fussing over him and being overprotective. But his life was at stake, surely Dick could put aside his pride enough to let them help him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, its just...I didn't want you to think I was weak." he replied, sadly. Bruce sighed, wishing he were there with him.

"Dick, you're not weak, fear is not a sign of weakness it means that you know when something is threatning enough to back down, and yes Dick even I get scared..." said Bruce calmly, he was scared of losing Dick, his son. And with this maniac wanting to kill Dick, it just gave him an even bigger incentive to find him.

"You?" asked Dick, his eyes were wide, in his mind Bruce was the strongest person he'd ever known, so to hear that even Bruce was afraid of something...made him seem abit more...well...human.

"I have to go now Dick, but I want you to go to the cave and the minute you're there call me, understand?" said Bruce when he noticed the incoming call from Clark.

"Got it Bruce, and thanks." said Dick, sounding alot more confident. After hanging up, Bruce took the next call.

"I take it you saw or heard the news?" he asked.

"We all did, I'm calling an emergency meeting to see what we're going to do about this "Judge"...how's Dick?" asked Clark worriedly.

"Shaken up but fine, I swear Clark the minute I find this man he is going to wish he was never born." said Bruce, the rage churning inside him. He was angry at this Judge, and yet...with himself as well...how could he not have noticed? How could he not have known sooner?

"Bruce, I understand you're angry, but anger clouds our judgement, yours especially old friend." said Clark trying to reason with Bruce. Bruce narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the ground...

"_Batman stop!" exclaimed Superman, trying to tear Batman away, from the man the Dark Knight was currently pummeling into a bloody pulp. Batman growled and struggled to get out of the man of steel's grasp. His vision clouded in red, no the man who killed his parents was at his mercy...he was on his knees begging for mercy. Mercy the Dark Knight would refuse to give, after all had he shown mercy when he killed his parents?_

_When he'd orphaned an eight year old boy? no...no he hadn't, so he'd kill this punk, after all this was what he'd trained for, what he'd been preparing for his whole life...Clark would never understand...never. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out the kryptonite. Immediately Superman let Batman go, and fell to the ground writhing in pain, gasping for breath._

_"Now sit spaceman." said Batman, setting the kryptonite infront of Superman before turning around to finish the job._

_"Don't do it...you'll never be able to live with yourself if you do," said Superman weakly, his eyelids drooping as the effects of the kryptonite began to take hold._

_"Think about it Batman, is his blood worth it? will it make them happy knowing what you've become if you go through with this?" asked Superman, Batman immediately stopped and looked down at the man cowering in fear. He growled and kicked him in the face._

_"Be greatful I let you go, and don't ever let me see your face here again." he threatned._

Ironically, that had been the night before he'd gone to the circus that fateful day...but still, yes Bruce did know what his anger could do... but it was worth it to kep his son safe.

"Tell the others I'll be right there." said Bruce before hanging up and pulling on the cowl, he'd gotten the windows tinted for resons like this when he needed to make quick get aways.

"Shall I call Lucius and tell him you had a change of plans?" asked Alfred.

"If you would please Alfred." he replied before disappearing, Alfred nodded and turned the Limo around wondering who taught Master Bruce to do that.

Back at the manor Dick pulled on his sunglasses, greatful Bruce wasn't angry with him. He turned to Wally who nodded and carried him piggyback style out of the manor and towards the nearest zetatube. Dick got off of Wally's back and headed in followed by Wally.

Once they were in the cave Megan glomped Robin, her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

"Robin, thank goodness you're alright!" she exclaimed happily, Robin smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks Ms. M." said the boy wonder when Kaldur, Roy, Connor, and Artemis showed up, their faces full of worry.

"Look, guys, I didn't tell you because I...I" he stopped when Kaldur put a hand on the bird's shoulder.

"Because you did not want us worrying over you, however we are your friends Robin, and we will always worry about your safety." said Kaldur with a small smile.

"Still, you shouldn't keep things like this away from us, do you know what would've happened if we hadn't found out?" asked Roy sternly, he was glad Robin was safe, but Robin still should've told them.

"Seriously Robin, I think your life is more important than some pride." scolded Artemis, Robin smiled sheepishly at them. He knew that the two Archers were only angry because they were afraid, his little conversation with Bruce had taught him that much earlier.

"So, just who is this Judge?" asked Connor, the others turned to Robin, who sighed and explained about him. Their faces growing angrier and angrier by the second.

"And Batman is just letting this psychopath roam around?" asked Roy.

"Well, technically, their trying to find him and stop him...thats the hard part." said Wally, knowing Batman wasn't doing it by choice.

Batman appeared through the zeta tubes, and into the watchtower, joining the other league members and taking his seat.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin." said Superman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows, you guys are awesome! :D**

**Now, in this chapter, The Judge is going to meet up with the team, so...what will happen? mwua-ha-ha-ha-ha! lol...on another note, does Roy know Robin's secert I.D. and backstory? I know he's known Wally and Dick along time. And alot of fanfics have him, Wally and Dick close enough that Roy knows. But in some others Roy doesn't know...well, lets just say for the sake of this story he knows.**

* * *

"What are we going to do about this so called Judge?" asked Superman looking to the others for imput.

"Well, what do we know about him?" asked Green Arrow looking at Batman, the villain was acting in Gotham after all, so if anyone knew at least abit of information about the Judge, it was Batman.

"We know hes a sciopath, that much is clear, he's operating under the illusion hes doing whats right. When in reality, he's doing this for himself, among his victims have been the usual suspects like drug dealers, murderers, and rapists. However among his victims, was a pregnant teenager." explained Bruce, the League's faces turned pale.

"And you still have yet to catch him Bats? " asked Flash, he looked away once Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"The Judge has kept his tracks well hidden, it like hes always one step ahead of us." replied the dark knight, he looked down his hands deep in thought, and so the meeting went on with each of them saying what they should do about The Judge. While Batman was listening, he was also thinking of ways to keep Dick safe and away from the Judge.

* * *

"So...what would you like to do today?" asked Megan softly, Robin sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. At least they didn't want to keep him all cooped up inside. He wouldn't blame them if they did, but they were in Happy Harbor, so they were safe.

"Can...can we go for a walk around the harbor? just something to keep my head off of...y'know." said the thirteen year old, the others all turned to each other. Robin was sure they were talking telepathically, with all the faces Roy and Artemis were making. Finally the two archers looked to each other, before turning back to their little bird.

"Ok, but we're sticking to you like glue boy wonder." said Artemis, ruffling Robin's hair. Robin smiled up at her, and gave her a small hug that surprised her for a second.

"Thanks sis, now c'mon, its saturday right?" said Robin trying to lighten the mood. It was Saturday, the sun was shining with nary a cloud in the sky. And it was just the right temperature to enjoy a nice walk through the boardwalk or the local fairgrounds. Anything to keep his mind off of the Judge...he was just glad that they weren't in Gotham, lest they run into him.

"Right," said the others warily, they knew Robin was just trying to lighten the mood, but they still couldn't help but worry.

"C'mon we'll take the bioship." said Megan, they followed Megan to the bioship, Artemis and Roy walking behind the group.

'_Do you think this is a good idea?' _asked Artemis looking up at Roy, while she and Roy didn't get along all that well, both currently had the same goal...to protect Robin, so they could put aside any petty arguments for his sake.

'_Honestly, no but Robin needs something to take his mind off of this, not to mention even if this guy tries something. He'll have to get through all of us to get to Robin.' _replied Roy, watching as Robin talked with Wally, the boy wonder had already suffered through so much, and then this had to happen...it...it wasn't fair.

Robin didn't deserve any of this,and Roy would do anything to make sure his little brother was safe.

"Dude, are you sure you're ok with...well...this?" asked Wally, Robin smiled up at his friend.

"I'm fine, really besides we're in Happy Harbor, and the Judge has never seen me out of uniform before so its perfectly fine." he replied, Wally and Kaldur exchanged an aside glance. They, much like Artemis and Roy, weren't sure about this either. The group headed into the bioship, and flew down in camoflage mode. Megan landed the bioship nearby just incase they did run into any trouble.

Connor immediately looked back at the trees, his blue eyes scanned the nearbye area.

"Did you hear or see anything?" asked Kaldur, Connor narrowed his eyes...he'd thought he'd heard something, and his super hearing was picking up a heartbeat...then again, he was also hearing his friends' heartbeats as well.

"I thought I did." he replied, when he saw Robin's worried expression.

"Stay close Rob." said Wally slinging an arm around Robin's shoulder, glaring at the spot Connor had heard the noise from, as if daring something to come out. Robin looked down sheepishly, while he didn't really mind their protectiveness, he was worried it was going to escalate, very quickly. Then again, he wasn't going to blame them, The Judge was fairly creepy.

The group headed towards the Harbor, The Judge watched them from amongst the bushes.

He knew that the team operated out of Mt. Justice, thanks to The Joker and in return for this bit of information he'd let the clown prince live...for now...then again how long would the clown live with all that blood outside his body? He shook his head and watched as Robin walked off with the others... three were human, the green martian witch had taken normal guise. Not to mention there was also the matter of the Kryptonian boy and the Atlantian...they would present a problem.

Still, he knew just how to get Robin away from the others...

* * *

**No, the Joker isn't dead, but the Judge did do...something, I'll just let your imaginations run wild thinking about it. Hint: It involves an implement that the Joker will use at a later time on a certain bird.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yj, only the Judge.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows. And thanks to Sick Twisted Mind for the grammer help, Grammer isn't my strong suit.**

**Anyway, here it is! Also, we get some hints about the Judge in this chapter in his interaction with Superboy...**

* * *

"So, where to?" Asked Megan, when she noticed a booth with plushies in the shape of stereotypical geen martians. Their large black eyes were the same size as their oversized heads, making Megan giggle. On Mars, most martians laughed at the depictions humans made of them. And in all honesty, Megan found them quite adorable.

"You want one babe?" Asked Wally winking at Megan flirtaciously, Artemis rolled her eyes in response.

"Sure, thanks Wally." Said the martian with a small smile.

"Good choice miss, if your boyfriend here can knock that spaceship down, you've got yourself an alien." Said the man in charge of the booth. Megan opened her mouth to say Wally wasn't her boyfriend, as did Connor. When Robin placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Let him have his moment." Said the boy wonder, seeing the shere determination on his friend's face.

"Something tells me this is going to take awhile." Said Roy, after Wally missed the space ship...right in front of his face. When he noticed a pass between this booth and the next, the archer narrowed his eyes and inched closer to Robin, placing a hand on the ninja boy's shoulder.

Robin looked back at Roy who was glaring at...something.

"What is it?" He asked.

Roy was at odds, he wanted to go and see what it was, but he couldn't risk leaving Robin's side. He looked down at Robin who was looking up at him worriedly. Roy clenched his hands tightly into fists...Robin shouldn't be worried...he was just a kid who should've been enjoying his saturday. He didn't deserve being targeted and stalked by a madman...but the Judge did deserve the beating Roy was about to give him.

Roy grunted as the Judge grabbed him by the throat and walked out of the shadows. A scream was heard from the crowd, as people began running left and right in a panicked frenzy. All the while the Judge stood there and held him up, and began squeezing Roy's neck tighter.

"Hello team," said the Judge smirking at the team, who stood there they knew they couldn't just assume their superhero identities, not with all of these people around.

Robin prepared to step forward, when Wally immediately got infront of him.

"Aren't you going to save your friend? ah that's right I forgot. The gypsy has you under his spell, no doubt he's made it so that you leave him to me." Said the Judge in that voice that made chills run down Robin's spine.

"_Go! get Robin out of here!"_ Exclaimed Roy mentally.

"_But what about you?!" _Asked Robin, when Wally placed a hand on his shoulder and grabbed his jacket, he looked up at Kaldur who nodded.

_"Superboy and I will save Roy, Artemis M'gann and Wally, get Robin out of here." _Ordered Kaldur. Wally, Megan, and Artemis ran off with Robin, leaving Superboy and Aqualad to deal with the Judge.

The Judge squeezed Roy's throat even harder, the archer's face began to lose its color as Superboy tackled the Judge to the ground. The Judge dropped Roy and caught Connor's fists before he could hit him, and kneed him in the groin.

"Roy, are you alright?" asked Kaldur helping Roy up.

"I've been better," he replied the two dodged as the Judge threw Connor who immediately landed between them. Blood dripping from his mouth...their eyes widened...there were very few things in this world that could make kryptonians bleed.

The Judge held up a knife with hints of green on it.

"Like it? its made of steel and infused with Kryptonite, it took me awhile to find enough kryptonite to make it." said The Judge looking down at Connor, his eyes narrowed behind his mask. Superboy was full of anger and scorn...the pure living embodiment of wrath, and he was also forged from the union of two males...the child was sin at its finest...

"Stay away." ordered Roy, as Kaldur immediately helped Connor up by having him lean on his shoulders.

"Relax, its Robin I want, but as I said, I'll save the gypsy demon for last."

"Robin is no demon you are, you kill those who do not fit ito your ideal of perfection. Murder is never a viable solution against evil, It will only turn you into the very monsters you're trying to destroy." said Kaldur glaring up at him. The Judge laughed at his words.

"Foolish Atlantian child, I am on a holy mission to purge the world of vice and sin...Just as you and the League are. We don't have to be enemies, we're equals simply give me the gypsy demon. Repel the spell the boy has put on you, and I shall forgive your transgressions." said the Judge, he had no business with Red Arrow or Aqualad. He'd merely used Red Arrow as a means to get the crowd to panic, Robin however had a very tight grip on their souls.

"Aqualad, get Superboy out of here and fast, I'll deal with him." Kaldur nodded, he knew that currently Connor had kryptonite in his veins. And needed medical assistance, besides Roy could handle it...right?

"Ok big guy, lets settle this here and now..." said Roy glaring at him.

"You're a fool, gypsies like Robin cannot comprehend love, they're servants of the devil who prey on lesser minds. That's all you are to Robin, prey that he wants to corrupt and drag to Hell along with him."

Roy ran at him, punching and kicking him...only for the Judge to dodge at every turn.

"Why waste your breath protecting him?" He asked, just as calm as ever.

"Because he's nothing like that!" yelled Roy, pure hatred and anger in his voice.

"You don't know anything about Robin at all! he's kind, intelligent, fiercely loyal, and will do anything if it means keeping the ones he loves from harm." Yelled Roy, the Judge laughed and kicked Roy in the abdomen so hard he coughed up blood.

"Foolish boy, the gypsy is lying and using his cunning trickery to gain your trust, why else would he be those things?" Asked the Judge before grabbing Roy and tossing him into the booth, where Roy fell unconscious on the cold hard ground...

'Now to find Robin.' thought the Judge when he saw the hall of mirrors nearbye.

Robin sighed as he leaned against a mirror, he wished he hadn't gotten seperated in the crowd from the others. He just hoped they found him before the Judge did.

'I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have come...what was I thinking, I should've known he'd find me." He thought. mentally berating himself.

_'Dude, stop beating yourself up, it's totally not your fault'_

_'Wally's right Robin, you had no idea he would be here.'_

_'Baywatch and Megan have a point Robin, the Judge is the one to blame not you boy wonder. Now where are you?'_

_'In the Hall of Mirrors'_ he replied, his blue eyes widened as he heard some one step inside...he turned the corner and saw the reflection of The Jude in one of the mirror, entering the hall.

'_Guys, he's in here, I'm going to try and avoid him as best as I can, just get over here!'_

_'On our way!'_ exclaimed the other 3, the Judge turned and merely stepped out of the way of Wally speeding in and about to punch him in the face.

The Judge dodged his attacks.

"Foolish boy, I've trained my body to resist the Flas's speed, you really think you can beat me?" asked the Judge.

"I can try." said Wally angrily as he charged at him, and ran circles around him. the Judge stood still, and took a deep sigh. he knew of the Flas and his sidekick's speed, but even they had their weaknesses. He concentrated and punched Wally's side. Wally fell to the ground clutching his side, crying out in pain as the man grabbed him by the roots of his hair, and casually tossed him agains the wall.

"Wally!" exclaimed Robin getting out of his hiding place, he knew it was stupid, but he wasn't letting his friends get hurt because of him.

"Leave them alone!" he ordered, stepping backwards as the Judge advanced towards him. THe judge grabbed Robin by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Robin was frozen in fear as the Judge stared him down with cold, dark, unfeeling eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I don't own YJ**

**OMG! you guys totally made my day! XD**

**ok, Q/A time!1**

**Sick Twisted Mind- Yeah, sorry lol, I lost track and started writing without thinking...thats usually how my typos happen...that and the fact that I don't proofread my work until after I've posted it.**

**Remmy18- The Judge doesn't have powers, he (like Batman) has no powers, he's just honed his skills and trained...alot.**

**Twin Fox Tails thanks for the great idea! you recieve a cookie :D, **

**Also I like updating fast because I like you hate waiting for days if not weeks...sometimes months for a story to be updated. So I update fast because I don't want to put my readers through that long, long wait XD anywhoo, to the next chapter! **

* * *

"Now gypsy, its just you and I." Said The Judge bearing down on the boy wonder, Robin struggled to get out of the Judge's vice grip.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Robin fearfully

" I am a righteous man and I have seen the wickedness of the world. I have seen adultery, murder, kidnappings, rape, abuse...all the evils mankind has to offer. Everyday I'd awake to find more news of the Joker murdering tens if not thousands...with Batman still not doing anything. So I decided, to take matters into my own hands...and I sold my soul to ensure that evil would be purged...I would give the devil his due, so I trained and honed my skills, until I was finally ready to rid the world of these damned sinners.." He awnsered smugly.

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat...forget the Joker this guy was extremely insane. Still, he had to keep him talking until Megan and Artemis showed up.

"So then why're you after me?" Asked Robin timidly, making the Judge laugh.

"Because you're a demon, I know how gypsies work...you're conniving, despicable, thieves who prey on those whose minds are weak. You enchant people and fill their minds with lies and lustful thoughts, and you Robin are the worst of them all..." The Judge leaned in a few inches away from Robin's face, his cold grey eyes stared at the gypsy boy cowering before him. The Judge's heartbeat quickened just abit...just as it always did when he was near the boy wonder.

"You've placed some sort of spell on Batman to stop him from killing, you've placed a spell on the team and the League to make them want to protect you, and worst of all...you've cast some sort of spell on me, a burning desire that makes me sin.." Said the Judge using his free hand to carress Robin's cheek. Robin bit his lip when he thought of something...since the Judge thought he was some sort of seducer...why not play the part?

'_Um, Robin what are you planning on doing?!"_

_"Are you crazy bird-boy ?!"_

_"Look, this is all an act to provide a distraction ok? I know what I'm doing."_ He replid mentally. At least he hoped he did, the boy wonder smirked at the Judge.

"Y'know Judge...that offer is very tempting, I mean you're very intelligent having deduced my master plan of sending everyone to Hell...and to think I'd have gotten away with it if you hadn't shown up." Said Robin, smirking as the Judge's eyes widened underneath his mask...he was so falling for this.

"So you admit it gypsy." said the Judge, he couldn't believe it...he'd done it...he'd won...Robin was his.

"Of course I do, I was a fool to think I could ever pull a fast one on you ,all I need someone to set me on the right path." Said Robin flirtaciously, on the inside, Robin's stomach began to shrivel in disgust. He didn't like this...at all but he had to find some way to distract him.

The Judge stared at the boy up and down, taking in his frame...it was lean and well toned, his skin was soft and his hair was dark and rich...and the boy's voice...his attraction was heightened as he leaned in further.

"I will be that one Robin, I will show you the true path..." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss him, when an arrow whizzed by.

The Judge turned to see Ms. Martan and Artemis at the entrance, Artemis' bow at the ready. The Judge's eyes widened, when he realized that Robin had used his gypsy wiles to create a distraction until they came. He growled and turned to the boy, whose expression turned to fear when he saw the furious Judge.

"You demonic little-" He was cut off by Miss Martian levitating him and getting him off of Robin.

"You ok there boy wonder?" Asked Artemis as she went over and helped him up, whilst Megan helped Wally lean against her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you guys came when you did." Said Robin smiling up at Artemis greatfully, she narrowed her eyes and poked his chest.

"I don't know whether to smack you or hug you." Said the blond archer, earning her a nervous chuckle from Robin.

"We can decide later, for now, lets hurry and get out of here before he wakes up." Said Megan, the other two nodded as they ran for the exit when the Judge ran at them, Artemis looked back at Robin and Megan.

"M'gann, get baywatch and Robin out of here!" She ordered, pulling out her arrows and shooting them at the Judge who dodged them as he ran.

"But what about you?" asked Robin, no...this...no...he didn't want to lose anyone because of his foolishness. Especially not his friends...who were like his second family.

"I'll be fine just go!" Ordered Artemis as she ran and began to fight the Judge.

"C'mon Robin, we have to get you out." said Megan placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak when Megan interrupted him.

"I know you want to help, but Kid Flash, Superboy, and Red Arrow need medical attention and fast. I promise the minute they and you are out of harm's way Aqualad and I will come back to help Artemis." said the martian giving Robin a pleading look.

Robin looked back at Artemis still fighting with the Judge, he had complete faith in Artemis, still if she got hurt because of him...he didn't know what he would do...he looked to Wally, and his blue eyes widened as a small trail of blood ran down Wally's forehead.

He closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling...he nodded and followed Megan outside.

Artemis looked back and sighed in relief when the Judge grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. Making her cry out in pain.

"Tell me Artemis, how does one enter Mt. Justice?" Asked the Judge furiously, he would not be denied his vengeance on Robin for toying with his emotions.

"Like hell I'd tell you sicko." said Artemis glaring at the Judge, her grey eyes staring into his, the Judge laughed coldly. Making chills run down the archer's spine.

"Artemis, for one who bears the name of a goddess, you're quite the she-devil aren't you? after all your family is nothing but sinners. and you noblely trying to find redemption when in reality...you're just as sinful as they are."

"No wonder Robin finds you creepy." was all Artemis could say as she slowly reached for her crossbow. she gasped as he grabbed her hand and pinned it to the wall. Screaming as a crack was heard from her wrist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**SQUEEEEEEE! you guys are awesome and I can't thank you enough for the redviews, faves and follows, I always look forward to reading them :D**

**Q/A TIME!**

**format16- originally I did envision an old man like Frollo, but the more I wrote I realized he did seem younger than Frollo, So his age is around 28 . Which Ironically makes him 10 years younger than the YJ version of Bruce, who is 38. Meaning he was born 2 years after Bruce's parents died...thats both cool and kind of creepy.**

**and to Twin Fox Tails, you have such brilliant ideas! :D**

**Any way, so I was thinking after Hellfire was done I could do a sequel called Darkfire, and base it in season 2 would any of you be interested in that?**

**Also, I was thinking of writing a Young Justice Next Gen, I already have characters for the new team...but I need villains, so who wants to help me make not just the villains, but help come up with plots and make a pseudo 3rd season?...its an AU where Wally lives too. Pm me for more details...**

**Enough with the rant, lets get to the story! XD**

**And I know Supes didn't start being nicer until the end of season one, but I know th man of steel wouldn't be cold towards Connor while the poor guy is poisoned.**

* * *

Robin stood there staring at the bodies of Roy, Connor, and Wally on hospital beds. Megan had sped them back into the mountain as quick as she could, and while Kaldur was contacting the League. Megan was trying her best to see to the other's medical needs...especially Connor who'd nearly succumbed to Kryptonite poisoning...because of him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his blue eyes never leaving their unconscious forms...this was his fault, if he hadn't suggested going to the harbour, none of this would've happened. Because of his stupidity he'd let three of his "big brothers" get hurt...and Artemis, who knew what the Judge was doing to her right now.

"Roy!"

"Wally!"

Black Canary and Flash ran in towards their respective patient's sides. Superman's eyes widened at the sight of Connor on the bed, as white as a sheet...he was sweating and panting heavily, the man of steel dashed to Connor's side.

"Connor...can...can you hear me?" He asked, his blue eyes transfixed on the teen's weakened form. This wasn't Connor...Connor was strong, he was...his...his son, a son he'd failed to protect...yes Connor was his clone...but he was a human being too with thoughts and feelings... which he'd ignored. Guilt ate at Superman's heart as helooked down at the boy.

"Supe...superman..." Mumbled Connor looking up at Superman, and gave a small smile at the concern on Superman's face...he was also abit shocked to see Superman looking so worried...for him.

"Rest Connor," Said Superman as he gently brushed some of Connor's dark hair from his forehead. Robin turned and ran, he didn't think he could face the League...not after putting them through that...he knew the pain of seeing a loved one in a hospital bed, covered in tubes, unsure if they would ever wake up ar not...

He ignored the sound of Megan calling after him as he retreated deeper into the cave.

* * *

Artemis groaned as the Judge threw her onto the ground, she looked up as he lifted up his foot, ready to stomp her brains out of her skull. When Green Arrow rammed into him, and punched him back, before picking Artemis up bridal style.

Artemis struggled to keep her eyes open, as pain coursed through her veins...especially in her arms.

"GA, I think my arms are broken." She whispered weakly, Ollie's eyes widened when he noticed that indeed Artemis' arms looked limp and lifeless.

"Don't worry Arty, we're getting you out of here." Said Green Arrow, he looked back at Batman and Aquaman and nodded. Signaling his departure as he ran out, to Martian Manhunter who telepathically lifted him and Artemis up before flying towards the mountain.

The Judge chuckled and turned to Aquaman and Batman, his cold grey eyes settling on Batman in all his demonic glory.

"Batman, Aquaman, I didn't know you'd get here so soon. Aquaman I must say, your student is quite the leader." Taunted the Judge, wanting to get under the Atlantian king's skin.

Aquaman narrowed his eyes at the villain's mockery, Batman stepped in front the batglare present on his face. The Judge smirked as he stood his ground against the dark knight.

"Why are we fighting Batman, we could be allies, friends, together we could bring the city of Gotham to its true glory by stomping out the impure that plague it." Said the Judge, Batman narrowed his eyes and ran at the Judge, who dodged the Dark knight's jabs and kicks. He ducked before punching Batman right in the chest, he smiled as Batman cried out in pain, accompanying the crunching sound of broken bones. The dark knight fell to the ground clutching his chest as his breathing became labored.

He screamed as the Judge kicked his side so hard another sickening crunch was heard.

"You didn't scream as loud as Artemis, you should've heard the she-devil as I ripped the arm right out of her socket and twisted them...she cried tears of regret."

"Enough!" exclaimed Aquaman as he pulled out his water blades and ran at the Judge, who quickly turned and grabbed Aquaman by the throat and slammed him against a wall repeatedly before tossing him into a mirror.

"I have no business with you king of the sea." said The Judge bored, before kneeling down to the Dark knight's level.

"You on the other hand have something important we need to discuss, about a certain gypsy demon." Batman glared up at him making the Judge chuckle maliciously.

"I had him in my grasp Batman, in fact I almost stole a kiss," he dodged a swinging kick that Batman had clearly intended to knock him out. He smiled smugly while the Dark knight glared up at him.

"You can't protect him forever Batman, I will find him...I know he resides within Mt. Justice when he isn't in Gotham, I just need a way to get in. The she-devil wouldn't tell me, so I made sure Green Arrow would have no more use for his beloved sidekick." Batman felt a surge of affection for Artemis, he just hoped that broken armas were all she sustained from him.

"Not to worry, I didn't steal her virtue she is still as pure as the driven snow. You however, know she isn't the one I want...Robin has placed us both under a mighty spell...myself especially. You do not comprehend the feeling in my skin...the burning desire...I can't do anything without thoughts of him scorching my soul...like hellfire...It's not my fault he's sent this flame Batman, It's Robin who sent this flame...he's tempted me and toyed with me..."

Batman groaned as he tried to stand, he couldn't stand listening to this man's bull any longer. He screamed again as the man slammed his foot down on Batman's back and forced him downward.

"But you know Batman, I believe he feels the same...he was tempting me...he wanted to kiss me...that proves that deep down inside the gypsy wishes me to redeem him...and redeem him I shall." He smirked down at Batman and pulled out a dagger.

"I will take good care of Robin, I will ...purify him to the best of my abilities."

Batman pulled out a batarang and knocked the dagger from his hand before staggering up and punching the Judge in the face.

"Leave. My Son. Alone." threatened Batman pulling out another batarang, pure rage in his face as he glared at the Judge. His body ached, and it was hard to breathe, he ignored the blood slowly dripping from the corners of his mouth. when Martian Manhunter appeared...just in time for the Dark knight to succumb to the darkness.

* * *

Robin sat on the couch, hugging a pillow close to his chest, when Black Canary walked in.

"Robin, no one blames you for what happened." said Black Canary softly, when Robin looked up at her with a tear stained face. The blonde superheroine's heart went out to the boy, as she went over and sat down next to him.

"But BC, if it weren't for me the others wouldn't have gotten hurt, Superboy is dying and Artemis almost got her arms ripped off because of me!" He exclaimed, Canary's eyes widened wondering how he'd found out, when she remembered how the team mostly talked telepathically.

Black Canary opened her mouth to say more when Flash went over and whispered somrthing in her ear. She gasped, and looked up at him.

"Batman and Aquaman?" she asked, immediately Robin back, judging from Black Canary's reaction Bruce and Aquaman were here...and it wasn't good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: still don't own YJ**

**Q/A time xD**

**Mixxi- the ocS are for my next gen, not for the sequel,the only oc I'd use would be The Judge, :)**

**Sidekickheroism- yeah, like I said before, grammer isn't my strongest suit, although I am working hard on improving it. Just give me a few pointers and I'll learn pretty fast :D, Anyhoo, yeah the Judge is pretty...intense, although I hope I haven't made him into a villain sue...I hate Mary sues. So while the Judge is strong and ruthless, he has a weakness too...his pride and lustfullnesss(is that even a word?)**

**And honestly, not really, the story plays out in my head like a movie, and I write down what happens next. So I'm not sure where its going to end, but I do know the climax will be epic...**

**Remmy18- Not to worry, I haven't forgotten the "pyre", The Judge will most definetly be trying to burn Robin at the stake...abit later though, like in the climax **

**Sick Twisted Mind and SpecialGirlz- Those are awesome ideas! (hold out red velvet cupcakes) :D**

**Also, alot of people seem to prefer season 1 over season 2, not that I'm complaining. I kind of prefer season 1 over season 2...I mean, to quote someone on Deviantart "no one seems to smile anymore, or joke...or anything...it sucks and if you look there eyes are kinda a lifeless and broken."**

**What do you think?**

* * *

Robin stood rooted to the spot, as he saw Batman and Aquaman being brought in. His blue eyes transixed on Batman's broken form.

"My king!" exclaimed Kaldur as he ran to Aquaman's side, Aquaman groaned and held his hand out towards his pupil. As a way to reassure him that he was alright.

'I did this.' He thought solemnly, as he slowly staggered towards the dark knight. Tears trailing down his face, his father was dying, and he was to blame...again. He stopped when Dr. Palmer came rushing in, and tried his best to help Batman, and Aquaman.

Bruce groaned, trying to ignore the splitting pain in his body, he lifted his head up and glanced around searching for Robin. When he found his sidekick, at the foot of his bed, crying.

"Robin."he grunted weakly as the shadows tried to take hold, Robin immediately ran over at a speed that would make even Wally and Flash jelous. The boy wonder sat by Batman's side and held his father's hand.

"I'm so sorry Bats, I didn't think he'd come after me here...I...I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, especially not you...I...I'm just...I" he cried, the words he wanted to say were caught in his throat. He wanted to say he was sorry for what happened...for allowing the Judge to hurt his team...for keeping the Judge's statement from Bruce, maybe if he hadn't the team wouldn't have gotten injured...and Bats wouldn't be laying here.

And what was worse, this all happened because of something he couldn't control...because he was a gypsy. Robin was used to the racist comments people at school or at charity events would call him, the comments stung at first, but they never fazed him. Because they were uttered by people who in the long run didn't matter, he knew he had a family, and friends who didn't care what race he was...heck they didn't even know his real name! And they still trusted him.

But the Judge...he was...obsessed, deranged, just an all around psychopath. And it was his fault for goading him on, he looked up as Batman gently dried his tears.

"N-n-not y-y-your f-fault." hw whispered, when Dr. palmer placed a hand on Batman's shoulder.

"Easy Bats, you have to conserve your strength, your ribcage is very, very broken and you might have a collapsed lung." said Dr. Palmer, who winced as Balck Canary wapped him upside the head, and motioned to Robin.

'Oh, right.' he thought, remembering the Boy Wonder still in the room, he cleared his throat and turned to Red Tornado.

"Red, get Zatara, we need his healing magic stat." Red Tornado nodded and went to get Zatara, Robin looked up questioningly.

"But aren't you a doctor?" He asked. Wondering why Zatara's spells were needed when there was already a doctor here.

"I am, but I'm just one doctor, and I can't give my undivided attention to only one. At least with Zatara here we can divide the patients among us and work faster." He explained as he went put in the IV on Batman and Aquaman. Robin looked back at Batman, who was coughing into a white napkin...his eye widened when he saw drops of blood on the napkin.

Guilt gnawed at his chest, he hoped Bruce and the others would make it out alright...they had to...he couldn't lose another family. He didn't think he would be able to live if he lost his family again, especially after losing his first years previously. He sat by Bruce's side and held his hand as Zatara came in and began to heal the dark knight.

"Something troubles you Robin." Said Zatara in a hushed whisper so that only he and the boy wonder could hear. His hands glowing with blue magic as he healed the Dark Knight. He'd trained the Dark knight years previously, yet had never actually met Robin until recently.

"Its nothing." Lied Robin, not wanting to involve other people...not after what happened. The magician gave the young sidekick a sympathetic smile.

"You do not have to lie to me Robin, I'm always willing to listen." Said Zatara, sincerely. Robin looked up at him curiously, he'd heard of Zatara, but he never actually met the man since he was always so busy. And he had to admit, he was nice and seemed warm and fatherly...which made Robin wonder.

"Um...if you don't mind my asking, do you have any kids?" Asked the Boy Wonder, making Zatara chuckle warmly.

"Indeed, a daughter right around your age." Awnsered the Magician, Robin smiled up at him before turning back to Bruce who groaned in pain.

"Not to worry Robin, he'll be alright. If there is one thing I know with absolute certainty about Batman, it is that he will always pull through." Said Zatara, hoping to comfort the boy. He remembered when years ago, his daughter was by his wife's deathbed. She'd just looked so lost and broken, not unlike Robin did right now.

"Its my fault Zatara, if I hadn't come here, none of this would've happened...I..I." Robin stopped when Zatara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, I'm going to tell you what I told Batman when I trained him, and what I told my daughter when her mother died 'You are hurt and angry at whats happened, but you must never, ever blame yourself and live in the past. You can ask all the what-ifs in the world, but the outcome will never change. Instead of focusing on the bad, we must focus on the good, so that in the future we can prevent things like this from happening again. That is what it means to be a hero.'"

The Magician and the young bird, shared a small smile, before Robin's faded and he looked down.

"But what do I do about this Judge?" Asked Robin, Zatara narrowed his eyes, at the mention of the Judge what he wouldn't give for a few minutes alone to sort him out.

"The Judge is a man who sees corruption everywhere except from within, he only knows how to hate and destroy, and unfortunately, its never clear as to just why those people in the world are the way they are. But I believe Robin that you can defeat him...because you are Robin, the boy wonder and one of the strongest people on the face of the planet." Said Zatara, Robin smiled up at him genuinely, his dark mood having been alleviated. he looked back at Bruce who coughed abit more before sighing and closing his eyes.

"His bones are mended as is his lung, he should be fine with some rest."

Robin smiled up at him, he was greatful to the older hero for his words and for healing Bruce.

"Um, Zatara thank you...for everything." Said Robin graciously, Zatara nodded and rufled his hair.

"Say Zatara...would you mind...maybe bringing your daughter over sometime...I'd like to meet her." Zatara paused for a second in contemplationbefore chuckling. "Perhaps someday I will." He awnsered before going off to heal the others.

"Robin."

Robin immediately looked back at Batman who smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're alright Bats,"Said Robin as Batman encased him in a hug. Bruce held his son tightly, his chin resting on Dick's soft hair...the words the Judge told him playing in his mind over and over. He had a few things to discuss with his son.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ only the Judge.**

**Sorry for the almost late update, I was at my aunts house, hehe.**

**Anyway, onwards to the Q/A!**

**Sick Twisted Mind- Robin is a gypsy,he just didn't understand why the Judge wanted to kill him and send him to Hell, until he said that it was because Robin was a gypsy and cast a spell on him, which is when Robin put two and two together. And no, I'm not bringing Zatanna in, I may be a Chalant shipper, but even I know when to add and not add romane, and this story has no need for Chalant.**

**Sidekick Heroism,- Not at all!, I always appreciate help when it comes to grammatical errors, and as for the fantasies, we will get a slight glimpse, but nothing too graphic...**

**Imaguest- While The Judge could take down most of the team and Bats, thats only because he trained really, really hard. He trained his body against the Flash and Kid flash's powers. But if he were to go up against Superman...he'd lose. **

**The thing about the Judge is he's usually one step ahead of the curve, so while he could go toe to toe with Superman. In the end Superman could win if there were no Kryptonite involved, because although the Judge doesn't want to admit it, he's still only human and is vulnerable to not just Superman and Wonder Woman's attacks. But also the two Green Lanterns' rings and Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian's attacks.**

**Zany Orange Dude- Don't worry, it won't lol**

* * *

The Judge entered his lair, the thought of Robin's lips almost touching his circled in his mind. He closed his eyes and envisioned the boy wonder at his mercy...He clenched his hands tightly into fists as he remembered Robin's small frame, his soft ebony hair, and his exotic gypsy features.

The boy was perfect...and he would be his, but he couldn't get him with the Martian girl around...Batman he could take down easily, just as he'd done before, and his other teammates had been so easy to defeat. Even with Aqualad's water magic, Kidflash's speed and Superboy's kryptonian DNA he could still take them down.

He was however, still human and could be taken out by the Martian's telekinetic attacks...but not even the Martian could be his personal guard dog forever. Even Martians needed sleep didn't they?

He sat down in his leather chair and turned on the television screen to scope out the news for any signs of a potential victim. He sat there in silence watching in disgust as a supposed kidnapper had apparantly been cleared of all charges...well there was his first victim.

Then the story changed to something about a charity ball hosted by Gotham's mayor. He narrowed his eyes at the screen and scoffed, it was nothing but a bunch of people being greedy, gluttinous bastards...they were all next on his list. For instead of actually helping people, they showed off their wealth and didn't give a damn about those less fortunaye than them.

He paused the DVR when a picture of Bruce Wayne and his young ward Dick Grayson appeared on the screen. It appeared Batman wasn't the only one who associated with gypsies. He placed a hand over the image of Dick's face and traced it lovingly. His eyes transfixed on the boy's brilliant blue eyes...

In fact his eyes were the first thing that caught the Judge's attention, they were striking and beautiful...if he could see Robin's eyes, he'd hoped that they were like Dick Graysons...he closed his eyes, and imagined Robin with Dick Grayson's eyes...and found himself staring at a replica of Dick Grayson.

The Judge's eyes widened as he immediately pulled out a picture of Robin and held it up side by side to the image on the screen. Robin and Dick...both had the same build, the same gypsy features, the same ebony dark hair, the same smirk...he smirked and chuckled to himself at having found the boy wonder's identity.

He'd done what not even the Joker could accomplish, and that was finding Batman and Robin's identity. After all, if Robin was Dick Grayson, then logically Batman had to be Bruce Wayne.

"It appears Mr. Wayne, that you're not such a great detective after all, or maybe I'm just smarter than you. Either way Dick Grayson will be mine...I will burn the city of Gotham to the ground and destroy you and the rest of you sinners along with it...then once I've "Purified" Dick, he and I will begin again..."He vowed staring up at Dick's image on the screen still tracing his fingers over the image.

He smiled at the thought of the boy submitting to him as he purified him and lifted the curse that plagued him.

* * *

"So, what did the Judge tell you?" Asked Robin, sitting by Batman's side as the dark knight lay on the hospital bed.

"He said he almost stole a kiss and that it had seemed you'd wanted to kiss him, although I'm going to assume that was for distraction purposes as you would never do that willingly." Said Batman, Robin nodded in response as his father figure continued.

"We're going to need a plan if we want to be able to stop him." Sais Batman, Robin saw the wheels in Bruce's head began to turn. When Robin Remembered something.

"What about the Gotham charity ball?" he asked.

"What about it?" Asked Batman, wondering where Dick was going with this.

"Look this guy's after me right? what if we say I'm going to be there and lure him-"

"Out of the question!" yelled Bruce making Robin shrink back in surprise. Bruce had never yelled at him so to have him actually snap at him was...well...whelming.

"I will not risk your safety just to bring this man down!, do you know what would've happened if the team hadn't been there? If Artemis and Megan hadn't gotten there in time? Robin the man spoke of "purifying" you. This man's intentions towards you are not appropriate, and I will not have you risking your life!" He exclaimed, Robin was stunned to see a twinge of fear in Batman's face.

Robin gently placed a hand over Bruce's, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I understand Bats, but I'm not just going to stand by and let pople get hurt because of me." said Robin, Bruce's eyes widened underneath the cowl...Robin was willing to risk his life for those he cared for...'when did you grow up so fast' he wondered before placing his other hand over Robin's.

"I know you won't but I will not allow you to put yourself in danger, so I am hereby revoking your identity as Robin for the time being." said Batman, immediately the others looked at Batman, jaws agapeat his words.

"What!? but Bats, I can do this really! the Judge almost killed you this time, what if he succeeds the second time around?!"

Robin's eyes widened underneath his sunglasses, but Bruce wouldn't have any of it...

"You will go to school, you will come back home straight afterwards, you will come to the moutain with my permission and you will train only, you're to not leave this cave to go to Happy Harbour without an escort, and there is to be no more patrols nor missions for you is that understood?" asked Batman, the Judge's words ringing in his ears.

He was not letting this freak get his son...and if keeping him safe meant keeping Dick away until this man was caught? then so be it.

Robin just stared at his mentor in disbelief, had that really just happened?

This was why he hadn't wanted to tell Bruce, because then Bruce would become extremely overprotective of him...he knew Bruce was more than justified, but it still hurt abit that Bruce hadn't trusted him to take care of himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ only the Judge**

**Hey guys thiere was a huge duststorm today it was so intense! we're all ok but still it was big! anyway on with the story.**

**Ann b101- nope the Judge is a male**

**Also, I need your guy's help for the sequel I was thinking that maybe, since it'd been a couple of years (takes place after season one but before season 2) the Judge had been forgotten and become a sort of urban legend used to scare kids not unlike the Court of owls,**

**The challenge?**

**come up with a creepy nursery rhyme about the Judge! The winner gets a oneshot of their choosing(no slash though since I'm incapable of writing those)**

**Oh and can you catch the Starkids reference? :p**

**And Batman's speech is harsh in hindsight when you know what happens to Jason later on **

* * *

Dick sat on the couch flipping through the channels. It was Friday, a week had passed since he'd been decomissioned by Batman. He knew it was for his own good...that didn't mean he still didn't miss the thrill of jumping through the air, the wind blowing through his hair.

He stopped and watched the news reporting yet another attack by the Judge. The boy wonder narrowed his eyes, lately the Judge had been attacking people more and more...as well as sending Bruce threatning messages, the man burned down the home of an innocent man just because he hadn't paid his library fines.

Clearly the Judge was getting restless, Dick could tell, as not only had the Judge been getting worse and worse...lately Bats was starting to come home with large gashes, more broken bones, and a large variety of bruises. He claimed they were from some other villain...but Dick knew better...he knew it was the Judge.

He sighed and turned off the t.v. unable to see any more, he curled up into a ball and looked out the window...Bruce was out on patrol, and Alfred was down in the batcave cleaning. Leaving Dick alone in the large, empy halls of Wayne manor.

It reminded him of the days before he became Robin, he'd done alot of exploring and poking around...that was how he'd come across the batcave in the first place. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, the nightmares had kept on pesisting more and more...he couldn't remember the last time he'd gone to sleep and had an actual good dream.

Still...he was getting very tired, and the couch was especially comfy. He laid his head down and closed his eyes.

_Dick looked around at the red room he was trapped in, filled with old medieval torture devices. He struggled to get out of his chains as the Judge appeared before him and walked nearer towards him. His blue eyes wide in horror as the Judge caresses his cheek._

_"It appears I've finally won Robin..." Said the Judge motioning back to Bruce's cold, dead body. Tears immediately fell down Robin's cheeks at the sight of his father's body._

_He cried out as the Judge hurt him and forcefully kissed him, Dick felt sick to his stomach as the Judge's slimy toung wriggeled around in his mouth. He tried to move, but the Judge had him pinned down...finally he pulled away and leaned in close to his ear. _

_"You are mine and mine alone, and now there is nothing in this world that will keep us apart." Said the Judge before setting the Boy Wonder and himself on fire._

_"Now we can both burn..." Said The Judge, Robin screamed as the flames engulfed him._

"Dick!"

Dick immediately woke up to see Bruce looking down at him worriedly.

"Its alright Dick...it was only a nightmare." Said Bruce wrapping his arms around his son. Dick clung to Bruce tightly and cried onto his shoulder. The pain in his chest burned and ached as he remembered Bruce's dead body in his nightmare.

"Bruce...I...I saw you dead...an...and you've been coming home with really, really, bad injuries and please stop Bruce...I... I don't want to lose you..." He cried, Bruce gently ran his hands through Dick's hair. Indeed he had been coming home with fairly bad injuries, but that was because the Judge was always one step ahead of him. And what was worse, Bruce feared he might've found out his secret identity since he kept on dropping hints.

"Dick you will never lose me, I will always be here to protect you...because I love you, before I adopted you... I built a wall around myself, that blocked out everything like the birds and the sun. I was afraid that if I got close to anyone they'd leave me...and then you came along...and you changed me...and I began to open up abit more...to Alfred and everyone else...you mean so much to me Dick...thats why I'm doing this...because I don't ever want to lose you." Explained Bruce, tears forming in his own eyes as well.

Dick smiled up at him with a warm smile.

"You'll never lose me either Bruce, we're Batman and Robin remember? nothing could ever makeme leave you and Alfred willingly." Said Dick, still he was worried...and very, very tired. He closed his eyes and felt Bruce carry him to his bedroom where he tucked him in and left the little bird to slumber.

* * *

The Judge sat at his seat, at last his plan would come to fruition. Tommorrow was the Charity ball where Bruce Wayne and his ward would be attending that evening...that would be the perfect night to finally claim what was rightfully his.

He closed his eyes imagining the things he was going to do once he had the boy in his grasp.

* * *

"Why does Batman want us to observe the charity ball tommorrow?" asked Megan as the team finished cleaning up the remnants of their "friday get together"

"I'm sure he has his reasons babe." said Wally looking over at Roy and exchanging a meaningful glance. Both knew exactly why, the charity ball was going to involve several of Gotham's wealthiest and most influential people. Including one Bruce Wayne and his young ward.

They were going to be protecting Robin, and yet he and Roy were the only ones who knew Robin and Dick Gayson were one and the same.

"Wally is right, no matter his reasons, we must do as Batman says and try our best to blend in and guard those at the ball." said Kaldur, though he too was wondering why this ball was important when they should've been trying to figure out how to protect Robin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ only the Judge.**

**WOAH 112 reviews? you guys rock! I'm so greatful you guys like the story and your comments really make me feel nice :D**

**Q/A!**

**Sick Twisted Mind- No kidding? thats awesome! and applications are due Friday with Saturday being the latest. :D and thanks for the tips, they're so helpful :D**

**KatsaysGirlsruleYJ- Robin/Dick comes from a Romani family who traveled around in Haly's circus. Romani are usually reffered to as gypsies. thus Robin is a gypsy...at least thats what I've heard. I do know he's Romani though.**

**So glad you guys enjoyed the Star Kids Quote. I'm a huge Starkids fan, I can't really pick a fave musical though, since they're all so good. **

**The next two chapters are going to be abit lighter than the others, to give you guys abit of a breather between last chapter and the one coming up after next.**

**Also, can you list all the ironic moments?**

* * *

The next day the team all stood in the briefing room, Batman had called them all there something important. What that thing was?

They had no clue...but maybe it would help them protect Robin, they looked up as Batman and Robin walked in with Robin in his civilian clothes and sunglasses.

"Hey guys, you miss me?" Asked Robin greeting his friends with a confident smile.

"Dude, you have no idea, do you know how hard it is trying to tell jokes without my troll buddy?" asked Wally, going over and ruffling the Boy Wonder's dark tresses. Robin snickered and ducked down from Wally's grasp, before fist bumping the teen.

Batman cleared his throat making the two of them stop and look up at him.

"Listen up, today you're going to learn something. But before that happens, I want you all to swear that you will never tell a single, living soul. That you will all take this secret to your graves." Said Batman, Roy and Wally immediately looked at Robin. They had a feeling they knew where this was going.

"Understood." Said Kaldur, the others nodded in response wondering what secret this was.

"Tonight at the charity ball, the Judge will most likely stop by, and I have a feeling he'll go after Bruce Wayne's ward Dick Grayson." Said Batman. Earning him quizzical looks from the team...except Wally and Roy. He turned to Robin, who chuckled sheepishly...he was in so much trouble.

"But why? isn't he after Robin?" Asked Connor, curiously.

Batman turned to Robin and nodded, Robin stepped forward and removed his sunglasses. Much to the team's surprise and shock.

"Because Dick Grayson and I are one and the same." Said Robin, feeling a large weight lift off his chest, he backed up abit, as Megan floated up inches from his face.

"Your eyes are amazing, they're so blue!" She exclaimed cupping his face in her hands, and pulling him closer. Connor went over and peeked behind his girlfriend to get a closer lok.

"They are." Said the clone in astonishment, he'd never seen eyes like Robin's before.

"Didn't know my eyes had that kind of affect." Teased Dick as he got out of Megan's grasp, when Artemis immediately went over and ruffled his hair even more...then Megan noticed the dark circles under those brilliant blue eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping well." Said Connor, Dick looked down sheepishly.

"So... 'we'll laugh about this someday?'" Said Artemis, making Dick laugh the reactions of his friends were certainly priceless.

Kaldur looked back at Roy and Wally, and lifted his eyebrow up curiously.

"_Did you two know?"_ Asked Kaldur, Roy and Wally turned to each other looked to each other, before turning back to the Atlantian.

_"Yup." _They replied simultaneously.

Kaldur looked back at Dick, who was laughing and awnsering the others' questions. He felt...hurt, he knew Dick just as long as Wally and Roy...so why hadn't he been told as well? Had the young bird not trusted him enough? was he less than Wally and Roy? He looked up, as did the others when Batman cleared his throat.

"We debated over this all morning, and we came to the decision you could all be trusted. Now that you know, I want all of you to keep a close eye on him at the ball. Also...Dick has a message for you all." Said Batman, the team turned to Dick.

"Ok, so because you guys are going undercover at the ball, and as a way to say thank you for everything. I've decided to take you guys out, my treat." Said Dick exitedly. The team's jaw drop made Dick's smile grow.

"Will that include food?" Asked Wally, slinging his arm around Dick's shoulder.

"Say yes and your wallet dies Boy Wonder." Teased Roy, earning him a look from Wally. Roy rolled his eyes in response.

"But, what about what happened last time?" Asked Megan worriedly. Remembering the trip to Happy Harbour a week ago that ended in disaster.

"Who says we'll be in this country?" Asked Dick with a teasing smile. Artemis' jaw dropped, she knew Dick was just trying to be nice, but she couldn't help but feel alittle bit jelous and slightly bitter. She and her mom could barely make the rent, and Dick could casually take them out of the country, on a spending spree like it was nothing!

"I know last time didn't end well...but trust me, this time we'll be far away from him as possible. So, kets ejoy the day off and go." Said Dick reassuringly, the others all looked at each other, once again a mental conversation was ensuing, and Dick wasn't a part of it. He hated that.

"You're really just letting us go?" Asked Roy looking up at Batman.

"We discussed it and I agree, you'll be out of the country, and the Judge won't know where. Not to mention Superman, Captain Marvel, and Wonder Woman will be in disguise just in case." Explained Batman, the others breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't want a repeat of last week.

"So, lets go take the bioship!" Excalimed Robin leading the way. Artemis lagged behind, looking up at Dick when she noticed Aqualad looking melancholic.

"Whats got you?" She asked.

"I believed Ro-Dick and I to be best friends...I do not understand why he trusted Roy and Wally, but not me...I feel guilt for feeling this way towards my friends...but I cannot help it." Said Aqualad solemnly, Artemis' heart went out to him. She rubbed her arm, which still felt sore after last saturday.

"What troubles you?" He asked. Artemis sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Jelousy, I mean Dick's the richest kid in the world, My mom and I find it hard to pay the bills at times. Its like he's throwing his wealth in my face...and whats worse is... He's really,really, nice so it makes me feel guilty for feeling so bitter." Said Artemis, she looked up as Kaldur gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand Artemis, but I do not think Dick realizes he's doing anything wrong." Said the Atlantian, he and Artemis looked up at Dick as he joked around with Wally.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ, just the Judge.**

**Q/A!**

**Sick Twisted Mind: Thats fine, I'm always glad to get a few more plotbunnies :D**

**Ling- Shhh, its a surpries from Robin/Dick to the team. ;)**

**And to all of you, who faved, commented, and followed...you guys rock! :D**

**BTW, does anyone know why exactly in every fanfic Roy and Wally know Dick's I.D. but Kaldur doesn't? I've never really understood it myself.**

* * *

The team looked up at the big fancy department store. It was far different from the stores and malls in their respective cities. Dick had told them he was taking him to London first, before taking them somewhere special. Where that was, was anyone's guess. But Dick had seemed fairly excited by the whole thing, so they'd go along.

"Go ahead, look around." Said Dick in encouragement. The others looked to each other and entered the store, their mouths hung open at the designer clothing, jewler, shoes, handbags, hats. And Wally noticed the hot clerks at the store, one of which approached them. Artemis narrowed her eyes, as the woman looked at them up and down disdainfully. She was used to this sort of thing at school...still didn't make her want to punch the lady out any less.

"May I help you?" she asked in a fairly snooty voice.

"They're with me," said Dick, the woman immediately flushed and Artemis noticed that her demeanor changed. "We're looking for some special suits and dresses for a ball, if you don't mind." Said the boy wonder, the woman smiled.

"Of course, any friend of Mr. Wayne's ward is always welcome here...would you like some assistance?" She asked, Dick looked up at his friends expectantly. Wally smirked deciding to have some fun.

"No we shall not, however if we do, we know who to call." Said the speedster, mimicking the woman's snooty tone. The woman narrowed her eyes, trying to remain polite.

"Very well." She replied before casting a scathing glance their way as she did so.

"This is why I don't take you anywhere." Teased Dick, Wally shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Hey, she was being snooty first, anyway why didn't she call you by your name?" He asked curiously, Dick looked down sheepishly, and motioned for them to follow. As they walked around, pretending to look through the merchandise.

"You guys know I was adopted by Bruce Wayne right?" He asked.

The others nodded as they listened intently to what the youngest member had to say.

"Well, before I was, I grew up in a circus...Haly's circus to be exact, we went everywhere and traveled the world...and I loved every minute of it...it was always a new adventure, we weren't the richest, but we had each other. Everyone in the circus was so nice, it was like a family...so when I had to live with Bruce, I was shocked that not everyone was like that." He explained before continuing.

"I remember my first charity ball I went to, I heard someone talking about me, and they called me 'gypsy trash orphan'"

The team's eyes widened...

"They called you a what?!" Exclaimed Roy in anger, he hoped that Bruce had done something about that person...if not then Red Arrow certainly would.

"Bruce had the same reaction...and quickly gave that guy a verbal smackdown, they don't do it as much anymore, but some people still do..."

"So they don't call you by name to demean you." Said Megan sympathetically, drawing parrallels between Dick's childhood and her own on Mars. Dick smiled up at them warmly.

"It doesn't really bother me anymore, besides their opinion doesn't really matter. Bruce and Alfred don't reat me any different, and neither do you guys. So, thats what's most important." Said Dick, the others smiled down at him...although they still didn't really like the fact he'd been trated that way.

"Go on and look around, my treat." Said Dick. Megan grabbed Connor's arm and dragged him to the shoes section, Wally, Kladur and Roy went to the guys' section. Leaving just Dick and Artemis.

"What is it?" Asked Dick looking up at the archer criously, Artemis looked down at the ground.

"Nothing," she replied. Dick gently held her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He knew something was pestering her, and as her concerned "little brother" he wanted to know what it was. She sighed, and kept looking away from him, knowing he wouldn't budge.

"I used to think you were perfect, I mean you're rich, you're nice, friendly, loyal, you kick tons of ass, you have a huge heart, and you always seem to have everything all figured out...I was...jelous, and when I found out you were both Dick and Robin...it felt like you were basically rubbing it in my face." Said Artemis the guilt eating at her, here she was complaining and yet Dick had to live through his parents deaths, being taken from his home into a world full of jerks, had to undergo strict training and risked his life constantly...and she repaid him with her jelousy...

" We all get jelous sometimes...you think I don't get jelous of the others' powers, or the fact that you guys are older than me? because I do...but Arty, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to be nice, I guess I should've had more tact." Said Dick looking down at the ground. He looked up as Artemis softly ruffled his hair.

"You're way too nice you know that?" She replied, he smiled back up at her, when Megan came rushing back and tugged on Artemis' arm.

"Artemis, c'mon I found the ballgowns!" Exclaimed Megan pulling Artemis, Dick chuckled and followed after them.

"Ok so, this one or this one?" Asked Wally holding up a red tie, in one hand and a blue one in another. Roy shrugged his shoulders in response and kept looking through the suits, they were do...fancy. Ollie never wore such fancy attire, his style was more laid back than the more stiff, upperclass, residents of Star city.

He looked at Kaldur who was looking through the suits, but Roy could tell something else was bothering him.

"You ok there Kal?" Asked Roy, Wally tiurned to Kaldur expectantly. Kaldur looked to his two bestfriends...well he wanted awnsers.

"Why did Dick tell you and not me, I've known him just as long as you have." Said Kaldur, the two red heads turned to each other. Wondering how to awnser him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

**Thanks so much for clearing the issue you guys, you all made such amazingly valid points! Thanks so very, very, very much :D**

**Q/A!**

**Leviathan of the Sea- Its fine, I like it when others correct me, that's how I learn :D**

**Alex Skywalker- I try to balance the light and dark, but don't worry the darker parts are coming up next. I just thought I'd give you guys a small breather before unleashing the Judge...he's been getting antsy by the way. hehe**

**IndiaMoore- I do have a beta, the wonderfully awesome Alchemist15, I just haven't sent him this story because I'm working on another one to send to him.**

* * *

Roy placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. His green eyes looking into Kaldur's grey ones, he could see his friend was hurt and confused.

"Kaldur, its not that Dick doesn't trust you, he does...its just that...there's many reasons why. Wally's his best friend...Dick confided in him against Batman's orders. I found out completely by accident, He's wanted to tell you for a long time...but its hard for him." Explained Roy, Kaldur narrowed his eyes.

"Why would it be hard, we are friends as well are we not?" He asked, still not understanding the situation.

"We are." Came a voice behind them, they turned to see Dick, Artemis, Megan, and Connor. the two girls had dresses, and Connor was trying to balance over thirty boxes of shoes.

Kaldur looked down at the tiny acrobat, wondering how much he'd heard.

"Bats found out I told Wally, He's just never said anything, because he can easily keep an eye on him. Roy found out on accident...same deal, but he didn't want me to tell you, because he couldn't keep an eye on you...what with you and your mentor living in the bottom of the ocean...I wanted to tell you...I really, really did...but you know how Bats is." Said Dick, looking up at his friend for forgiveness.

Kaldur smiled and ruffled his friend's dark hair...after all, it wan't like Dick had meant to keep him out of the loop. After all with a mentor like Batman, he could understand where the Dark Knight was coming from.

"You may make it up to me later." Joked Kal and making Dick smile, when he noticed the suit Kaldur was currently holding.

"You like that one?" He asked, Kaldur turned to the suit, it was dark blue reminding him of the ocean's depths. The buttons were gold, and the cufflinks were diamond. The Atlantian had to admit, it was a fairly nice suit.

"Indeed." Said Kaldur looking at the suit up and down, Dick smiled and pulled it out.

"Then its settled, lets go try it on." Said the boy wonder ushering his friends to the changing rooms. The boys waited outside while the girls put on their dresses.

Dick looked back at Kaldur and asked sheepishly.

"So are we cool?

Kaldur smiled and ruffled his hair again.

"Indeed my friend, I apologize for acting the way I did." Said Kaldur when Dick placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I should be the one apologizing, I should've told you just as I told Wally...I'm-" He was interrupted by Connor turning to the both of them.

"If either one of you apologizes one more time, I'm going to hurt you." Said the boy of steel, beside him Roy turned to the two of them. The constant apologizing and blaming themselves was getting old...fast.

"Kaldur's sorry for being jealous, and Dick's sorry for keeping you out of the loop." Said Wally, Kaldur and Dick immediately smirked at each other before turning to the other four.

"Sorry" they replied simutaneously, Dick laughed as Roy grabbed him and began to mess up the younger boy's hair. Whilst Wally and Connor tried to do the same to Kaldur, who was shielding himself from their attempts. They looked up as Megan squealed with joy.

"I found it!I found the perfect one!"

"I guess Megan likes her dress." Said Dick with a small smile. After buying their wardrobe, and a vast array of other items, Dick took them around town to see the sights of London. When Bruce called on his cellphone.

"Aww, now?...but ...ok." He turned to his friend.

"We have to go, its almost time I wish I could've taken you guys to where I wanted to go." Said the boy wonder, he'd been hoping to spend the day with his best friends somewhere else...but apparantly, had lost track of the time.

"We can go tommorrow, we'll spend the entire day there even." Said Connor, making Dick grin up at him. The team went back to the bioship and headed back home, to get ready.

* * *

The Judge looked up at the clock...the hour was almost upon him, at last soon he'd take the gypsy demon as his own. He stood up from his chair and looked out the window, Fireworks burst in the air and spotlights shone upwards into the heavens. He wrinkled his nose at the pompous oafs, and avaricious individuals. It was a disgusting display, celebrating greed.

The gypsy was to blame...the gypsy was to blame for everything...especially for the dreams that plagued him in the middle of the night that tempted him to...to... a cold shiver ran up his spine at the thought of it.

Tonight his suffering would end...he just needed to make a few more preperations, and the gypsy would have to make his choice...choose him...or the fire.

Surely the boy would choose him, after all Red Arrow had told him the boy would do anything for those he supposedly loved. And he'd burned half of this city to the ground, although perhaps the boy could be persuaded in...other ways.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me! :D**

**Anyway, Q/A time!**

**Sick Twisted Mind: The Judge ripped her arms from her sockets and then broke them. Zatara was able to heal them, but she did have to wear casts for a few days. She just got them off the day before they went on their little shopping spree.**

**youngjusticefanatic-Yes, I did base the Judge on Frollo, I also based him on Amon from 'Legend of Korra' and Slade.**

**Also, who else can totally see Megan loving to dress up :3...also theres a few more Starkid quotes...Hey Artemis looking hot in a dress plus Wally looking hot in a tuxedo? I couldn't resist.**

* * *

"How do I look?" Asked Megan doing a small twirl, the gown fanned out as it did so. Megan loved it whenever they went undercover like this, she loved to dress up in these beautiful dresses. It made her feel more...beautiful and like a princess...a far cry from what she really was.

"Stunning as always babe." Said Wally with a flirtacious wink, making her giggle. She turned and smiled up at Connor, who looked very dashing in his tuxedo.

"Beautiful." Said Connor as he leaned in to kiss her, when Artemis walked in shyly looking down at the ground.

"Woah its Artemis but...hot." Said Wally, his green eyes looked at the blond archer. It was strange how a dress could take a mess and make her look so...beautiful... He flushed beet red as behind him Roy, Dick and Kaldur smirked at each other.

"Uh...thanks...you...you don't look bad either baywatch." Said Artemis, she too was blushing...she had to admit...Wally looked like the hottest guy she'd ever seen...in that tuxedo.

"I see you're all ready." Said Bruce, the team immediately looked up at Batman dressed in a tuxedo without his cowl, unfortunately in order for this mission to work, they'd have to know his identity too.

" Indeed, we are prepared for anything." Said Kaldur, Bruce nodded.

"Alright them, I want each of you to position yourselves so that you're keeping an eye on Dick, as well as any entrances. You will be attending as Dick Grayson's honored guests, and friends from school."

After giving them aliases, and backstories in case anyone asked who they were, the team followed the dynamic duo through the zetatubes, and into the infamous Batcave. The team gazed around and marveled at the large lair, they gazed around at all the artifacts Batman had collected over the years, much to Dick's amusement.

"Yeah, that was my reaction at first too. C'mon, I'll give you a tour some other time." Said Dick, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"This is where you live?" Asked Connor once they were inside the mansion proper. Artemis bit her lip, trying to nip those feelings in the bud, before they resurfaced again.

"Yup, "Said Dick, wanting to avoid the subjuct for Artemis' sake. As they walked, he, and Roy did their best to give them a small rundown on how to act around the rich and famous. Dick couldn't help but smile, even if they were going to be undercover. It was still nice to have his friends with him, the group got into the limo where Alfred drove them to a large mansion.

"Woah." Said Megan, Connor and Wally, as they looked out at the papparazzi seperated by velvet ropes, and the large red carpet leading into the mansion. Artemis' eyes went wide as she looked around at all the finely dressed people and lights flashing...so this was the world of the rich.

Dick smiled up at them, his reaction had been the same when he'd gone to his first ball. He looked up at Roy and Kaldur, who were busy talking to Bruce and planning things out. He knew Roy being Ollie's ward, was probably used to fancy parties like this. But surely Kaldur was just alittle bit curious. Then he remembered that Kaldur was Aquaman a.k.a the king of Atlantis' apprentice, Kaldur probably went loads of parties like this back in Atlantis.

"Everyone, I believe it is time to exit." Said Alfred up front.

"Thank you/Thanks Alfred." Said Bruce and Dick simultaniously. Dick turned to look to his friends as Bruce walked out.

"You guys ready?" He asked looking to his friends.

"Well Kaldur and I are, I'm not sure about them." Said Roy motioning to Wally and the others. Wally gave Roy a nudge in the side.

"I'm abit nervous, what if I mess up? what if something goes wrong?" Asked Megan nervously, the boy wonder smiled and gently placed a hand over hers.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine...I was nervous too my first time around. Just be yourself, you guys are going to be just fine...I'll be right there with you." Said Dick with a reassuring smile. Megan smiled back at him, the group exited the Limo and walked after Bruce Wayne.

"_Just smile and wave for right now, once we're inside...stick close." _Said Dick mentally. The team did as they were told, although Wally was blowing kisses and showing off peace signs to the pretty female reporters. Making Artemis roll her eyes.

Amongst the shadows, The Judge watched, his eyes fixated on the young gypsy boy walking with Bruce Wayne. He licked his lips at the thought of taking him...but not now...he'd seperated from those buffoons of a Young Justice team before...he could do it again. And this time, he'd make sure Bruce Wayne stayed down, permanently. He jumped onto another ledge. and crept through the shadows, searching for any entrances.

Once inside, the team (Save for Dick, Roy and Kaldur) marveled at the inside of the large home.

"Ah Bruce good to see you and Richard again." greeted the mayor, Bruce greeted him and proceeded to make small talk. Dick looked up as Wally tapped his shoulder.

"Dude, wheres the food?" He whispered, Artemis glowered at the speedster.

"Seriously? now?" She retorted, he shrugged his shoulders making her roll her eyes. Dick smiled and motioned for Wally to follow.

"Excuse us Bruce, Mr. Mayor, my friends and I are feeling abit famished, thanks so much for inviting us over," said Dick, before excusing himself.. Connor lifted an eyebrow noticing how his friend's demeanor changed. This wasn't Dick_Robinboywonder_Grayson or Dick_nerdynicekid_Grayson...but Dick_richest boyintheworld_Grayson talking.

"You were different when you were talking to him." Said Connor as they followed Dick. Dick looked up at Superboy curiously.

"Well its not like I can talk to the mayor like I talk to you or Bruce." Said Dick, Connor shrugged his shoulders when the music started.

"C'mon Connor, lets dance." Said Megan with a small smile.

"But we're supposed to be -" Connor was cut off by Dick placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling up at him warmly.

"Go on, I'll be fine with the others, besides part of blending in is to actually blend in...besides, when are you ever going to go to a ball with your girlfriend again? just make sure she doesn't lose a slipper." He joked, before Megan took Connor by the hand.

_" I will have you know I can't dance, also we have a mission remember?" _He replied mentally, Megan nodded and smiled up at Superboy.

"_Uh Hello Megan, Connor we'll be in the middle of the ballroom. So you can use your powers to keep a better track of your surroundings from all angles. And as for the dancing? I've never actually danced either...although I have seen it before"_ She replied mentally, taking his hand in hers...when she noticed a shadow move across the window. She turned to Dick who was with the others. She hoped, she was just imagining things.

Dick chuckled as Wally pretended to eat daintily, when he heard acouple of women whispering.

"Can you believe Bruce brought him?" Asked one of the women scathingly, Dick's smile faded...here came the usual insults.

"Its bad enough the circus trash has to be such a burden on poor Bruce, but to actually bring his riff-raff?" Asked the other. Wally , Kaldur and Artemis froze in place, Wally's hand clenched tighter around the fork, whilst Artemis' hands clenched into fists, her knuckles were white. Kaldur and Roy looked to Dick...who just stood there.

"Hmph, well you know how circus freaks have no manners, not to mention the fact that he's a flea-ridden gypsy too." Said the other, Dick took a deep breath and gently placed a hand on Artemis' wrist. His blue eyes looked up into her grey ones pleadingly.

"It seems to me you're the only rude ones here." Said Roy calmly, the two women looked at the ginger indifferently.

"And you are?"

"Roy Harper, Oliver Queen's Ward and heir to Queen Industries, perhaps you've heard of me." Said Roy, the two women immediately became pale, as they tried to make up excuses.

"I believe you owe my friends an apology, especially to Dick." Said Roy placing a hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick smiled up at him, greatfully. He humbly accepted their apologies, before they turned and walked away.

"Thanks Roy." Said Dick smiling up at him, Roy smiled and ruffled his dark hair.

"Any time little bro." Said Roy...when the lights went out. Kaldur, Artemis Roy and Wally immediately got in a protective circle around Dick. Just as the Judge burst in...the room was utterly still and silent as they all looked at him in fear. The Judge looked around at the people in the room in pure scorn...when he found Dick behind the others.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update sooner, I was having a crappy day yesterday...a very bad day. Anywho, no Q/A, this time around...**

**But I do have a promo :D**

**The super, totally, awesome Sick Twisted Mind has written a Robin X Klarion Fic called "Till Death do us Part" If you're a fan of this story then you'll totally love that one. Its well written and keeps everyone in character, Also, it develops Klarion's little crush on our bird in an actually believable way. So go on and check it out !**

**on with the chapter ! :D**

* * *

The Judge advanced towards Dick, who was being guarded by his friends. The thirteen year old was literally shaking in fear, as he clung to the back of Roy's jacket. The whole room stood still as they watched the man with wide eyes, the Judge chuckled as he looked around at all of them.

"So, you are the ones who live above society's laws, beleiving that you money can save you from the flames of the next world. I can see the truth...you're all ugly, vain, prideful, greedy and gluttonous bastards who lord yourself over those supposedly weaker than you." Said The Judge, the venom evident in his tone.

"Luckily for all of you, I only have business with one Bruce Wayne, and his young ward." Said The vigilante, immediately Bruce stepped forward. his dark eyes glaring at the Judge.

"And what is that?" Asked Bruce, the Judge smirked and began to circling him as he spoke. Almost like a lion circling his prey.

"Let us take a journey if you will, when thirty years ago two gunshots rang in an alleyway, and two bodies were found. The two bodies were Thomas and Martha Wayne, both are survived by their son Bruce Wayne." Said the Judge, smirking as Bruce clenched his hands tightly into fists. His face growing redder and redder as the Judge kept talking, how dare this piece of shit use his parents against him... he thought.

"How do you think they feel Bruce, knowing that their son carries a deep dark secret...that his son allowed a dirty, filthy gypsy to tempt him. They would be so ashamed of you Bruce, I can help you there. Simply give me the gypsy boy and repent." Offered the Judge. Dick looked over at Bruce who stood there, glaring with the coldest gaze he'd ever seen.

"You know nothing about my mother and father...I will never give my son over to you, so I suggest you leave before I hurt you." Ordered Bruce, the Judge merely chuckled. Did the buffon honestly think he was afraid of him? The Judge was a holy warrior, who was on a mission to wipe out the scourge that plagued the earth...and Bruce Wayne?

Bruce was a man running around in a giant demonic bat suit, and was under the spell of a gypsy demon.

"As you wish." Said the Judge before pulling out a small device and pressing a button, bombs going off outside...the city of Gotham was being bombed.

Everyone ran for their lives trying to escape, Wally grabbed Dick and ran. He wasn't allowed to use his superspeed in public. Hopefully Barry would understand.

"Bruce!" Yelled Dick, tears falling down his cheeks as Wally ran away with him, the dream he'd had the night before vividly in his mind. He remembered his family's deaths, his uncle Rick on the hospital bed in a coma...no, he was not going to lose Bruce, he swung his legs forward and got out of Wally's grasp.

"Dude what're you doing?" Asked Wally, Dick looked up at him. The speedster was taken aback by the fury in his eyes.

"I'm not letting anyone else get hurt because of me Wally and I'm not going to lose Bruce, if the Judge wants me so badly then he can have me, as long as you guys and Bruce are ok!" Exclaimed Dick glaring up at his older "brother" he was tired of running...tired of hiding...

The Judge would come after him no matter what...so why not just give him what he wanted... he looked up as Wally knocked him out...he groaned and went limp in the speedster's arms.

"Sorry bud, I know you don't want this...but I'm not letting the Judge get you." Said Wally, using his speed to take Dick back to the manor...his green eyes were wide in horror at the sight of the burning buildings, and the sounds of people dying, as well as the bombs going off...it was like hell on earth...he only hoped the manor was still there.

Bruce lunged at the Judge and fought, although Bruce was slowed down thnks to a combination of the suit, and the fact that he wasn't Batman currently, so he couldn't go all out. The Judge punched him back, sending the billionare onto the cold, hard, floor.

"The Judge pulled out a knife, he whirled around and stabbed Superboy who had run at him from behind. Connor fell to the ground, that familiar feeling of kryptonite, coursed through his veins.

"Connor!" yelled Megan, as she ran to his side. She glared at the Judge and lifted her arm up, her eyes glowing as she tried to access his mind. The Judge groaned, and actually fell to his knees, much to the others' surprise.

"Keep going M'gann!" Cheered Artemis as she and Roy went to go help Bruce up. Aqualad ran at the Judge, and prepared to knock him out while he was preoccupied with Miss Martian. Only for the Judge to grab him, and toss him headfirst into the martian witch.

"Are you alright?" Asked Aqualad helping Megan up.

"Yeah, th-" She was cut off by the Judge stabbing her in the side. Megan gasped and fell to her knees cluching her side, she looked up as the Judge and Aqualad fought...she looked down as green liquid oozed out of her wound...blood. she staggered yp and went to Connor's side.

Connor's eyes widened at the wound on her side.

"M'gann...you.." he whispered weakly...she smiled as her vision began to get blurry and the darkness began to consume her, the last thing she heard...eas Connor calling out to her.

"No!" yelled Kaldur angrily as he lunged forward. The Judge laughed as he knocked the Atlantian out, dodged the attacks of Red Arrow and Artemis as they attacked him.

Bruce groaned and struggled to stay awake, despite the throbbing in his head. The last thing he saw before the darkness took hold, was Red Arrow and Artemis falling to the ground...and the Judge advancing towards them.

* * *

**Megan and Connor aren't dead, they were stabbed, and they're bleeding...but they arenn't dead. The Judge needs them , and the others alive for his plan.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

**Q/A time!**

**Sick Twisted Mind- the team didn't know that the Judge knew until Bruce told them Dick's I.D., thats why they were so confused at first about guarding the ball.**

**Twin Fox Tails- Thanks :D, and technically they wouldn't be safe anywhere**

**on with the story :D**

**Warning: mentions of torture**

* * *

Wally ran towards the manor, he hoped they'd be safe...well...that his friend would be safe. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he stopped when he got to the manor, the hard part was getting in. He searched around for any entrance when Dick began to stir.

"Wally?" He mumbled, when he saw they were at the manor.

"Dude, do you have a key or something?" Asked Wally, Dick pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Wally ran in with Dick and shut the door behind him.

"Now stay, I'm going to go help the others, Alfred should be here soon." Said Wally, before Dick could protest. Wally was already on his way, he knew it was probably stupid...but he had to rescue them. He remembered what happened last time they faced up against him...not this time, he'd try to avoid the Judge as much as possible...if that was even possible.

He stopped upon arriving back at the ballroom, his eyes widened at the sight of M'gann and Connor lying in a pool of dark liquid. Kaldur, Roy and Artemis were unconscious...and Bruce was still struggling to fight the Judge.

"Ah, Kid Flash, how wonderful of you to join us...now that you're all here, my plan can begin." Said the Judge knocking Bruce down and walking towards Wally. The speedster stood his ground, his resolve was strong...but he was shaken. Batman was one of the founding members of the Justice League!

And yet the Judge could still take him down.

"And what plan is that?" Asked Wally glaring up at him.

"I will use you...Dick will come to me and be mine, as long as it means your safety." Said the Judge, Wally's eyes widened...he'd fallen for the Judge's trap... He dodged the Judge's attacks, until something lodged into his side. He fell to the ground, staring down at the blood ran down his side. He groaned and looked up at the Judge, who stomped his foot down.

Dick sat in the living room, his blue eyes stared up at the clock...Alfred and Wally should've been back by now with the others. He sighed and buried his face in his hands, this was all his fault...he stopped when Zatara's words played in his mind...he wasn't to blame...it was the Judge. Still he could only imagine the things that the Judge was doing to them.

He got up and went down to the batcave, he was tired of running...tired of hiding...the Judge wanted Robin, then Dick was happy to oblige. But it wouldn't be the way the man was thinking, he changed into his Robin costume and turned to his Robin-cycle

"Bruce is going to kill me for this, but I figure saving his life will all but make up for it." Said Robin, when the computer turned on...an image of the Judge on the screen.

"Hello Robin, I've sent you this message to tell you where to find me, since I'm sure you already know why I'm messaging you. Here are the coordinates gypsy demon, try and find me." Said the Judge, Robin took the coordinates the Judge sent over, and hopped into his Robin-cycle and driving off.

The Judge turned to his victims, he'd patched up Superboy, Miss Martian and Kid Flash, he didn't want to kill them after all, that wouldn't make a good impression on the League now would it?

He went over to Bruce who groaned in pain, and struggled to open his eyes.

"Why are you doing this...?" Asked Bruce, as the Judge pulled out a spiked whip.

"Because I am the solution, I am a warrior, sent by God to rid this world of the villainous and the sinful. I was chosen to bring about a new era...one of no sin, no malice, and if bringing about this era means damning my own soul...than so be it...as long as this world burns." Said the Judge...Bruce's eyes widened...this man was insane.

"You're crazy." Said Bruce, glaring up at him.

"You'll see it my way soon enough when I rid send the gypsy demon back to Hell...but not before purifying him." Said the Judge.

"Purifying him?" Asked Connor not knowing what he meant by that...the man chuckled as he went over to the kryptonian. Connor's eyes widened in a mixture of horror and anger, when the Judge leaned in and whispered just what his intentions for Robin were.

"Touch him and I'll tear you apart!" Growled Connor, his chains rattled as he lunged forward, in an effort to beat the Judge down.

"You? an abomination against mankind, who can't even compare to the real Superman?" He taunted, Connor glared up at him.

"Open your eyes, it took you almost dying for Superman to even look at you, so maybe you should be thanking me instead Superboy." Connor looked down at the ground, he wanted to deny it...but it was true.

"Don't listen to him Connor." Pleaded Megan, wincing as the burning metal shackles, held her wrists in place. The Judge wirled around and struck her in the face with the whip, making her cry out in pain.

"Megan/M'gann!" Called out her friends, Megan glared at the Judge defiantly. Blood oozing from the cuts on her face.

"Your life must be filled with such hatred and sadness for you to have turned out this way." Said Megan, the Judge's eyes widened...she screamed as the Judge struck her with the whip over and over as he yelled. He ignored the team's and Bruce's requests to stop...the witch had invaded his thoughts...she must be dealt with.

"Be quiet witch! Stay out of my mind, you do not understand anything of what I've been through!" He stopped and tried to catch his beath, Megan coughed out blood as the tears ran down her face...the pain was unbearable. They looked up as Robin came crashing through the wall.

"Leave! Her! Alone!" Yelled Robin, throwing a birdarang and knocking the whip from the Judge's hand.

"Welcome Robin...at last, I finally have you right where I want you." Said the Judge licking his lips, much to the team's disgust. Robin got off of the Robin-cycle. He looked to his friends, they were covered in horrifying injuries...and M'gann...he narrowed his eyes at the Judge.

"Ok Judge, here's how its going to play out you let Bruce and my friends go...and I'll stay with you...forever."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ, only the Judge.**

**Thanks for the reviews faves and follows as usual ! oh, and if theres anyone of you guys doing CST tests during this time, then good luck! :D**

**Sick Twisted Mind- He's Batman...he's always prepared for everything, since the Judge attacked Robin out of uniform when he was only wearing sunglasses, and the fact that the Judge told him he'd almost got a kiss...he assume that the Judge knew at least enough about Robin's facial features to pick him out. And since he's going after those he considers 'greedy' Bruce knew the Judge might go to the ball, and recognize Dick.**

**Twin Fox Tails- At first, he did want to kill Robin/Dick...until Robin/ Dick told him he wanted to stay.**

* * *

The team's and Bruce's jaws dropped...The Judge went over and looked down at Robin, the boy wonder took off his mask to show his sincerity. The Judge clasped his hands on Robin's shoulders...at last...he had what he wanted...

"Very well then Robin, your friends, and guardian are allowed to leave...as long as you keep your promise." Said the Judge, leaning in and kissing the boy, much to the others' disgust... the Judge turned to the team and smirked smugly. Robin felt cold shivers run up and down his spine...he knew what was coming...recalling what Bruce told him before discharging him as Robin.

But it was worth it to keep his family safe.

"I'll leave you to say your goodbyes." Said the Judge, letting go of Robin before exiting the room. Robin looked to the others who were still staring at him.

"Why?" Asked, Bruce exhaustidly...he couldn't believe this...his son was now in the hands of a madman, and there was nothing Bruce could do about it.

"Because I had to keep you guys safe...thats what it means to be a hero, sacrificing your own happiness for others..." Said Robin...and Bruce noticed that his once vibrant blue eyes, were now so...hollow and vacant. Dick gave his father a small smile...

"Its going to be ok...tell Alfred...tell him he was the best grandpa ever, and thank you...for everything, same goes for you Bruce...I'm going to miss my mom and dad everyday...but I wouldn't trade these years with you for anything." Said Dick, his chest hurt, and his eyes were beginning to water...he dried his tears before hugging Bruce, and taking a good smell...he knew he wouldn't see Bruce again ...

He turned to his friends and smiled up at them.

"Dude, don't do this, we can figure something out, come up with a plan...something." Said Wally, feeling his heart beginning to shatter...the boy wonder sighed.

"I wish we could Wally...but, I'm not breaking my promise...I'm sorry you all had to get hurt because of me, you guys...you're my family...and I'm not ...I'm not...going to let you get hurt..." He cried, there was no keeping in the tears he'd been fighting so hard not to shed. So this was how it was going to end...

"Kaldur, Wally, Roy, Connor...thanks for being the greatest big brothers ever...Kal, I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I should've trusted you more...you're a great leader, and an even greater friend. I know, we agreed you'd only be a leader until I was ready...but since...well...give the leadership to someone else... I'm sure you'll pick someone great. Wally, I'm sorry for all those times I did the ninja thing you hate, you're my best friend...my troll buddy...can you...can you tell my parents...I love them..."

Wally and Kaldur nodded, wishing they could do something...anything...

"Roy, I'm sorry for butchering up the english language...I know you hate it when I do that...keep them safe...and watch over them, make sure Wally and Artemis don't kill each other...I won't be around to...well...just promise me...Connor, told ya Superman would come around...hehe...I'm glad we saved you from Cadmus...I'm just sorry, we never really got to know each other..."

"You don't have to do this...go...leave!get out of here! get the League!" Exclaimed Connor desperation in his voice.

"Connor's right..." Said Roy looking down at Robin...but he knew the little bird's mind was already made up.

" He won't stop though...he'll never stop...at least this way you guys won't get hurt..." Robin looked down at the ground, and they knew he was hurting even more than they were.

"Five years ago...I lived at the circus...a man came offering 'protection', Mr. Haly refused...and that night...we were all set to preform...my mom...my dad...my uncle Rick...my aunt Karla...and my cousin John, we were Acrobats...The Flying Graysons, we called ourselves. That night was going to be my first performance, I was so excited...then...the ropes snapped...and they fell to the ground...we never used a net." He explained, the team looked down at the gound, Megan stifled a cry, and looked down at the ground.

"Bruce took me in...and trained me as Robin...I was only eight years old...and I couldn't do anything to protect my family...this time I can..." Robin turned to Artemis and Megan, his eyes widened at Megan's state, a large dark green mark was on her side...as well as dark green liquid dripped from her arms.

"I'm sorry M'gann, I should've come sooner...you...you remind me alot of my mom...I think you guys would've gotten along really well...Megan...I want you to know that, I'm proud to have been your little brother...and I hope you'll be able to forgive me... Artemis...I was right, we did laugh about it...I'm glad you were my older sister..." He was stopped by Artemis exclaimeing.

"Don't you dare! don't dare say good bye, we're going to save you...somehow, we're going to get you out of here and...and...and...then we'll forget about the Judge...we'll...we'll go to that place you wanted to go...we..." Cried Artemis, the tears falling down her face. Dick gently cupped Artemis' face,

" Like I said...its going to be ok...stay traught...ok?" He replied with a small smile, he wanted the team's last memory of him to be a good one. He looked up as the Judge walked in.

"Its time Gypsy." Said the Judge, Dick nodded, he looked to the others and smiled sadly.

"Take care of each other...I love you." and with that, the Judge left with the Boy wonder...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, only the Judge**

**well folks here we are at the finale of Hellfire, thanks for sticking with this story 'till the end. and look, even the Judge is greatful, right Judgey? *dodges knives*ok maybe not...anyway, thanks so very, very, very much for all your reviews, your favorites and follows.**

**And if anyone wants to ever use the Judge for their own story, you have my permission...just give me credit...**

**ok, time for the last and final Q/A :D**

**Format16- Because I like to keep things as suspenseful as possible, and thats just the way my writing style works :D**

**A- You'll see in the near end of this chapter**

**Alchemist15- When the Judge says "purify", he's not talking about actual purification he wants to deflower our little bird, because it'll be a way to show he is in control, not the"curse/spell" Robin placed on him. And he is in a way, using Robin to hurt those who've hurt him, by doing this horrifying act to him.**

**Imaguest- All your questions will be awnsered in this chapter**

**Ok guys, I also have new stories, "I will always find you", "Fade from view", and a new one called "Batman's reckoning" which one appeals to your fancy? **

**note: Thie first two take place in season 2, and the last one in season 1...ok, enough rambling...onward!**

* * *

The team and Bruce fell to the ground dumfounded, as the restraints freed them.

"What now?" Asked Megan, as she cried into Connor's shirt while he held her in his arms. The team looked up as Bruce stood up and went to the supercomputer, the Judge had left behind.

"What're you doing?" Asked Wally as the dark knight hacked into the computer, and began typing long and complicated codes.

"Finding my son, I implanted a tracer into Dick's costume, should he ever be kidnapped as Robin. if I can pinpoint the signal, we should be able to find them." Explained Bruce, his dark eyes never leaving the screen...they just had to...

"M'gann, can you find Dick through the mental link?" Asked Wally, Megan closed her eyes and bgan to concentrate...

"He's blocking me out, I think he know's we're trying to find him, and doesn't want to risk our safety." Said Megan, Roy growled and punched the wall in anger. Why was Dick doing this? Yes he knew Dick put everyone before himself, almost to an alarmingly frightning degree. But right now, he was the one who needed saving...and they were going to find him.

"I've found it." Said Bruce, they looked up at the scream, the address was an abandoned cathedral.

"Abandoned cathedral...why am I not surprised?" Asked Artemis dryly, as the others looked to each other, wondering how any of them could have missed that.

"Lets go." Ordered Bruce, he pulled out his cellphone and pressed a button.

"Batmobile." Said Bruce when the others gave him a quizzical look, as they all made their way outside the base, they knew where they were headed...and they knew what had to be done, save Dick and that meant possibly killing the Judge.

Robin looked around at the abandoned cathedral, the large stained glass windows were cracked, and some windows didn't even have the stained glass, everything looked so worn and destroyed.

"You certainly have a knack for the dramatic don't you?" Asked Robin, He was tied to a wooden pole, while the Judge sat there, staring at him. as he took a sip of his wine and gave a small sarcastic toast to Robin.

"Well if I'm going to purify you, I might as well do it right." Awnsered the Judge, setting the cup down and striding over towards him, the man tenderly carressed Robin's cheek as he looked into Robin's beautiful blue eyes.

"I forgive you, y'know for what you're about to do...your life must not have been very pleasant, in order for you to turn out this way." Said Robin, sincerity in his tone. The Judge froze on the spot...the gypsy was using his cunning trickery on him, and what was worse...it was working... He growled and backhanded him.

"Silence demon! you know nothing of what I've been through...how long I've suffered...this world was not meant for people like me...I am simply doing people a favor and ridding the world of the sinful, the malicious, the tainted..." He narrowed his eyes when he saw the pity in the gypsy's eyes.

"No one ever showed you kindness did they?" Asked Robin, the man was a monster...but even the cruelest monster, had something that broke them and made them that way. After all, even the Joker had something that made him insane...what that thing was was anyone's guess.

But something told him that the Judge was once someone like him and Bruce, someone who was hurt and broken...someone, who'd been shaped by society into doing things his way... someone like...ironically, villains like Ivy, and Dent...or...a huge dose of ironic...himself and Bruce.

"Judge, the world isn't as black and white as you see it, there are no clear bad guys or good guys. There's shades of grey in there too, people aren't born good or evil, things just...happen...and I think, something happened to you...someone hurt you so badly, that you want to make the world pay...but it doesn't have to be this way." Said Robin, hoping to appeal to some level of decency or humanity the Judge had.

"I am the solution! I am the Judge and jury, I am God!" He yelled, glaring at Robin...the gypsy was using his demon ways to fool him...yesthat was it...the boy wanted to send him to Hell...well the Judge would oblige...they could go to Hell together...

He pulled out a box of matches, and lit one, Robin's eyes widened in fear...

"Now Robin, your trickery will not work on me...you made a pretty little speech, but I know that you gypsies are not capable of real love, you were merely using your cunning to try and save yourself...still you've taken the first steps toward redemption...as we burn...I will purify you." Said the Judge, he lit the match...and dropped it where his wine was...

It took no time at all for the flames to engulf the cathedral...Robin's eyes widened, as the Judge kissed him, the older man's hands firmly on Robin's hips... Robin glowered and kicked him away, his hands were now free.

"Witchcraft..." Said the Judge.

"Guess again." Said Robin, pulling out a birdarang from his back and throwing it at him.

"I knew you'd only leave them alone if I went with you...so I did, and while we were monologuing, I was cutting the ropes that were holding me back...the fire though was all you." Said the boy wonder dodging the boy's attacks...

"But I did feel sorry for you, I really did...I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt...but guess Roy's right...I'm way too nice." The Judge's eyes widened, as Robin glowered at him. His blue eyes filled with hatred and scorn.

"Bats has this rule about not killing...so I won't, but you hurt my family...you wanted a demon? you got one." Said Robin as he lunged at the Judge. The two fought as the cathedral burnt all around them.

"M'gann, stay here." Ordered Kaldur, as he and the rest of the team ran in to the firey burning cathedral. He used some of his water to put out a few of the flames, but there were too many...and the smoke was making it harder and harder to see. Outside, M'gann looked around for something anything to put out the flames...when she noticed the fire hydrants...she ripped themm off using her telekinesis, and routed it at the flaming building.

She hoped it was enough, and that her friends would make it out on time.

"Robin!" They called out, Robin immediately looked back...when the Judge punched him to the ground, and pinned him down. Robin squirmed and tried to get out of his grasp...coughing as he inhaled smoke... and his vision was beginning to blur.

"Now Gypsy, you and I will rot in Hell..."

"Nope, just you." Said Wally, speeding over and knocking the Judge off of him. The Judge glowered as the team and batman appeared...his grey eyes widened as Batman advanced towards him...in his daze, the bat's horns grew longer...his cape looked like wings...Batman had become the Devil himself...

Batman watched as the man cowered in fear and backed away from him. He bent down and picked up Robin, glaring at the Judge...the man was going to die soon of a combination of carbon monoxide poisoning...and that steel bar that was falling in 3...2...

He and the team turned away, as the Judge was inmpaled...

"Lets get Robin out of here." Said Bruce, it went against his code...but the Judge was right about Arkham, it was a revolving door...the Judge was a menace that needed to be stopped, permanently...they got out of the burning building as fire fighters and M'gann worked to put the fire out.

"Is Robin ok? what about the Judge?" Asked M'gann, immediately rushing to their side.

"The Judge is dead...and Robin, he needs a hospital...fast.." Said Roy,

Dick coughed, and looked up at Batman...he smiled up at him, before the shadows came...

* * *

Dick gasped as he woke up, beads of sweat trailed down his face, as the boy wonder looked around the room. It was a hospital room, and he was linked up to a resperator and heart monitor. He took off the resperator, and took a deep breath...he looked out the window and smiled at a small Robin on the wondowsill.

His memory was hazy, he remembered the fire...remembered fighting the Judge...he remembered Batman and the others...but there were a few holes, here and there.

He looked up as Bruce walked in dressed in his bsuiness suit, Dick smiled up at him as he walked over.

"Hey dad." Said Dick softly, as he and Bruce embraced. Bruce gently ran a hand through Dick's dark hair...his son was alive, and the Judge was gone...forever, Dick was safe.

"How long have I been in here for?" Asked Dick, as the two parted and Bruce sat down.

"Three days, you had alot of carbon monoxide in your system, they should've gotten rid of it all now though." Explained Bruce, Dick's smile wavered abit.

"The Judge...is...he.."

"Dead...he's never coming for you again...and Dick what you said, about being a hero...being a hero isn't putting others happiness before your own, its doing everything within your power to keep those you love safe." Said Bruce with a small smile. Dick smiled up at him...

"Don't care me like that again though, one more trick like that, and Batman and Robin will just be Batman again." Disck smiled up sheepishly, before realizing...

"Wait, so I can be Robin again?" He asked, excitedly. Bruce smiled down and ruffled his hair.

"Yes. But you have to wait a week for I don't want you over exherting yourself ." Said Bruce, Dick nodded, he could handle that.

" Woah!" cried out the boy wonder in surprise as Wally sped in and glomped him.

"Dude, I'm so glad you're ok!" Said Wally, hugging Dick tightly, Dick smiled and hugged him back when the rest of the team appeared. Bruce stood up and went to give Dick and his friends some space.

"I brought cookies, and look their your favorite, triple chocolate chip!" exclaimed Megan holding up a plate of cookies, Dick smiled thanked her before casting Wally a teasing glance.

"Food, and you didn't eat it?" He teased. Wally playfully scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I do have some self control."

Dick smiled up at them, he was glad they'd come...even if he had been planning on taking himself along with the Judge...to keep them safe...but they didn't need to know that.

"How are you feeling my friend?" Asked Kaldur, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Honestly, I feel great...what about you guys." Asked Dick, recalling the stab wounds on Connor, Megan and Wally.

"we're fine...um, Dick...if you're feeling any better, Bruce sad, you're getting out of the hospital later...so...what do you want to do." Asked Connor awkwardly. He was glad Dick was here and alive, and soon everything would go back to normal.

Dick smiled, he'd been planning to take them to Romania, but there was so much to see...maybe they could go for an entire week, but for now, he just wanted to spend time with his friends at the cave...

* * *

**Woot! finished, again, thanks to all of you guys for reviewing, favoriting and the like...you guys rock!**


End file.
